A love of an Angel
by Clydelle Eucharistia
Summary: Complete - Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Cupid hit both of their hearts and now they struggle to feel each other. But as they say, the past repeats itself ; Seto
1. The beggining

clyde007: anouther story  
  
clyde: another broing story  
  
clyde007: leave me alone  
  
clyde: fine  
  
seto: mwuahahahah! it's a setoxserenity!  
  
yami: im the only one you haven't done a story with! yamixserenity!  
  
~***The Beggining***~  
  
Typing furiously at his laptop, the blue eyed CEO banged his fists unto his table in great furiousness. Seto Kaiba, yes, the coldhearted and rich snob was really furious on that point. Thinking about getting all the Egyptian god cards was giving him the worst headache ever. So he is the most powerful man in Japan, not to mention one of the most powerful man in the world.  
  
Although he was wealthy and all, he was never satisfied with what he has. Sure he has blabbed about him having all that he need, but all of it was a lie. Truth is, he needed someone, even his own brother has told him that. Seto Kaiba has never regretted anything that he has done in his entire life, even being with Gozaburo, he never regretted that thing. Though he never thought that he would once think being a cold hearted jerk is quite sad, he never thought that he would regret being a Kaiba, not Seto.  
  
He sighed while shutting down his laptop, leaning against the back of his chair, he breathed heavily and looked at his sleeping brother. A smile occurred on his face as he remembered him and his brother when they were still kids. He loved his brother more than anything and that is where his strength to duel. He never showed any emotions to anyone except his little brother, and he never left his side no matter what, even in the orphanage, and even when Gozaburo beat him up.  
  
"S-seto?...." a weak drowsy voice came as Kaiba looked up at Mokuba who was stretching up, "Big Brother..even you need some rest.."  
  
Kaiba smiled and nodded, "I know, but I just was just thinking of some things," he replied standing up and fixing Mokuba's blanket, "Just sleep tight."  
  
Mokuba nodded and smiled at his brother, he knows that Seto was a nice person deep down and people just don't understand him because of what he went through. His brother was the nicest person he has ever known and maybe no one can ever agree with that but they just don't know him. The last time his brother got angry at him was because he wanted Seto to have a girl friend and wrote a letter to Tea that he would want to go with her, but Tea eneded up looking like freakin dumbass waiting inside the mall for Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba.." Kaiba started glancing at his little brother, "I'll be back alright? I just want to get some air." he added as Mokuba nodded in agreement watching his brother go away.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes as he carefully walked through the dark hallway where the hallway lights automatically turns on whenever a person walks through. Thinking deeply, Kaiba headed towards the top of the blimp to get some air until he was intrigued by an angelic voice coming behind the top blimp's door.  
  
Silently but quickly, Kaiba peeked in and saw the last girl he would ever thought of to have such an angelic voice, a Wheeler. Just like a soft lullaby, she sang like an angel, actually, more beautiful than an angel. Never would Kaiba thought that a Wheeler would have such a voice. He stepped forward and carefully listened to the soft ballad, just like her mother's lullaby. No, actually, exactly like his mother's lullaby.  
  
Serenity stopped singing as soon as she felt a person watching her, gently looking back, she saw Seto Kaiba looking at her with a satisfied look on his face. Serenity smiled sweetly at him as Kaiba snapped back to reality and glared at her.  
  
"Good evening Mr.Kaiba," she stated bowing her head in a very polite manner, actually, very unwheeler like.  
  
Kaiba grunted and walked beside Serenity, he looked at her and spoke, "Continue singing, that's an order.." he said in a very commanding voice.  
  
Serenity nodded and smiled, she sang the song earlier as Kaiba stared at her in awe, never was he attracted to a girl physically, but not mentally. He must admit that she was like an angel without wings, even the great CEO must admit that Serenity was very pretty, in fact, never expected to find such a gentle girl in a dump, a wheeler dump.  
  
Serenity smiled as she sang the song, as she looked at Kaiba, she knew that there was still good inside of him, that someone or something turned him into a cold hearted guy. She also knew that Kaiba was once a very carefree kid, who was loved, but someone changed all of that. Serenity didn't feel anger in Kaiba after what he had all done, she felt compassion and pity. She wanted to help Kaiba but she can't.  
  
"Hey Sis!" a voice was heard as Joey Wheeler came rushing down to her little sister, he looked at Kaiba and smiled, "Hey Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba just glared at him and grunted, "Watever," he said in a sarcastic tone as Joey let out a growl but Serenity tried to calm him down.  
  
"Anyway, I'd like you to meet my angelic sister, Serenity!" Joey said proudly as he smiled wider, "So?"  
  
"Serenity....." Kaiba whispered in a very very soft tone, more like a mumble as Joey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was that?" he asked dumbfounded as Kaiba just smirked.  
  
"So I see...another Wheeler..but an angel..." with those words that he said, Kaiba left leaving the confused Joey behind.  
  
"Angel? Who?" Joey asked looking dumb in front of her sister, "Nah! That Kaiba is so deep." Serenity just giggled and held unto her brother.  
  
"Let's go big brother." she said smiling at Joey, "I'm kind of sleepy."  
  
Joey nodded and returned her sweet sister's smile. They went on and towards their room to go get some sleep. Tommorow will be a duel between Yami and Bakura, Serenity was excited about the whole thing. She has never seen anyone duel before, and she wanted to see it, especially she wanted to see her brother duel.  
  
'Joey...if you only knew how much I love you big brother..thank you for all..' Serenity thought looking at her big brother.  
  
She loved her brother more than anything else and she would always be on his side no matter what ever happens, good or bad. Just like Mokuba, Serenity adores her brother and would do anything for him.  
  
"Good night sis'" Joey said opening her sister's door, "Sweet dreams and get ready for tomorrow!" he added.  
  
"Ok Joey," she replied happily, "Good night," and with those last words, she kissed her brother good night. (kiss on the cheek)  
  
~***Kaiba's room***~  
  
Kaiba entered his room and saw Mokuba fast asleep on the couch, he smile seeing his brother sleep peacefully and with no worries. He took of his trench coat and wrapped it around Mokuba to make him feel warm.  
  
"Good night kiddo," Kaiba whispered as Mokuba rubbed his eyes from the deep sleep he just got in to.  
  
"S-Seto?....." he mumbled looking at the blurry vision of his brother, "Your still not asleep?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and smirked, "I have to prepare for the coming duels Mokuba, I will be prepared." Kaiba answered quite calmly.  
  
Mokuba nodded then smiled, "Ok Seto, Watever you say," Mokuba replied while yawning.  
  
Kaiba opened his laptop and began to type again, he looked at the god cards that were flashed on the screen, but to his surprise, he could read the ancient texts written below the god cards. He closed his eyes and shook the thought off.  
  
"Maybe this is only the effect of stress," he whispered while massaging his temples.  
  
'Tomorrow will be the next duel, I have to watch carefully, Slifer the Sky Dragon...'  
  
And with those last thoughts, Kaiba fell asleep on his chair.  
  
~***OWARI***~  
  
clyde007: I know nothing has happened yet, but the next chapter would be long and something would definitely happen.  
  
clyde: review pls  
  
clyde007: yay! I'll try to update every week 


	2. The great idea

clyde: okay chapter 2 is up\  
  
clyde007: in this chapter something will definitely happen  
  
clyde: so read and review  
  
clyde007: Please!  
  
clyde: do u have to add 'please'?  
  
clyde007: of course!  
  
clyde: *mumbles some thing about mofo*  
  
~***The great idea***~  
  
It was now the beginning of the Battle City tournament, actually, the Battle Ship tournament. The first two duelists that would duel were Yami and Bakura, the rules were fairly simple and Serenity was also very excited about the whole thing. But ahe wasn't aware about the Millenium items and that whenever Bakura duels, his darker side appears and takes the place unto the shadow realm.  
  
It was an hour before the duel begins as the gang was all hanged up doing nothing. Almost everybody knew that Yugi would win, actually, Yami would win. Bakura is a fairly good duelist, not to mention he qualified in the finals and got 6 locator cards, but he was still no match for Yugi and Yami. Serenity sighed in boredom and stared at his brother who was obviously flirting with Mai. She knew his brother very well and she knew that he has a hidden crush on Mai Valentine.  
  
"Hey Serenity," a blue eyed Tea greeted as she sat beside her, "So, what's up?" she asked quite happily as she faced Serenity.  
  
Serenity returned a wide smile, "I'm really very excited about this," she said, "I mean, I really like to see someone duel, like my big brother."  
  
Tea smiled again knowing that Serenity was Joey's inspiration and Joey was Serenity's inspiration. He fought for Serenity during the duelist kingdom and Serenity got her eyesight back, thanks to Yugi and Joey.  
  
"You know Tea," Serenity added, "My brother is the luckiest person in the world, do you know why?" she asked facing the brunette.  
  
"Why is that Serenity?" Tea asked rather quite confusingly. Why would Joey even be the luckiest guy, and in the entire world? Why?  
  
"Because he has friends just like you and Yugi," Serenity responded, "If it wasn't for you and Tristan and also Bakura who cheered him up, and also Yugi who gave him the money, I could've gone blind....now you know why."  
  
Tea sighed and looked at Yugi and Joey, "I know..." she whispered.  
  
"Hey Tea?" Serenity called looking at Kaiba who was seated on the very conrner typing furiously at his laptop, "Why does he act like that?" she asked.  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean Kaiba?"  
  
Serenity nodded and looked away, "Yes.."  
  
The brunette chuckled nervously and sighed, "Well....i don't know, he's arrogant and a total jerk!" she replied angrily.  
  
"I see...." Serenity said taking one glance back at him. She then shifted her gaze to the little guy infront of her with dark long hair and deep blue eyes. He smiled at her and greeted Serenity.  
  
"Hello there!" Mokuba said with his big wide open smile, "What's your name?" he asked excitingly.  
  
"Oh..my name is Serenity," she replied with a cheerful smile, "Serenity Wheeler."  
  
Mokuba raised an eyebrow and twitched his eyes on Serenity then to Joey, "Wheeler?" he asked as Serenity nodded, "Your related...to Joey?".  
  
Serenity giggled and replied, "Yes..we don't exactly look alike..but she's my brother." Mokubas jaw dropped. How could a girl like her be related to a dog like him.  
  
Serenity is the sweet, caring, innocent, naïve, and angelic girl Mokuba has ever seen, and now she's telling him that she was related to the mutt, Joey. The total opposite, Joey is the loud mouth pig that has no manners while Serenity was the gentle one. Quite shocking in deed but Mokuba quickly brushed it off his mind as he began to start a little chat with Serenity until the duel was about to begin.  
  
"Mokuba.." a cold harsh voice came as the blue eyed CEO looked at Mokuba who was chatting with the mutt's sister, "let's go," he said looking at Mokuba then to Serenity.  
  
Mokuba smiled cheerfully and nodded, "Ok Seto," he said as he turned to Serenity, "Bye Serenity!" Mokuba waved but ran back and gave Serenity a huge hug and she returned it.  
  
Seto looked at his little brother who was smiling happily. Never had he seen Mokuba so happy in his entire life ever since their parent's died. Serenity just talked with him and now he's all-so-happy, why? Kaiba turned back and saw Serenity with Tristan and Duke. "Hey Mokuba?" Seto said, "why are you happy and why did you hug a Wheeler?"  
  
"Oh.." Mokuba stated looking at his brother, "Serenity is like and angel Seto, when I hugged her, I felt her warmth like a mother which I never felt before Seto." Mokuba replied.  
  
Seto gave him a look that says she-is-still-a-wheeler but Mokuba ignored it. "I know she's a Wheeler but she's very different." Mokuba said trying to protect Serenity's dignity from his brother. Seto just sighed and sat on the chair just as the announcer spoke.  
  
"We will begin the first duel which will be played by Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura. Now, both duelists, please step on the arena."  
  
"Good luck Yug'" Joey said raising his hands with a thumbs up as Yugi smiled at him before transforming into the king of games, Yami.  
  
The announcer raised his hand high in the air as he shouted, "Beigin!", he said as he put his hand down with a swift charge.  
  
Yami and Bakura drew 6 cards as Bakura began to transform into Yami no Bakura. He smirked and placed two cards face down as Yami attacked him with his Graveyard Mammoth, the duel continued as Serenity watched with excitement.  
  
~****Seto's POV***~  
  
I was standing up watching at the duel of Yugi and Bakura, both of them plays good, but I play the best. Looking at Mokuba, I noticed that he was staring at the Wheeler girl, I raised an eyebrow at him and frowned when he looked at me. A sly smile swept across his face and his eyes were like blue fog. He was looking at me with a very sly look as if he was planning something behind my back.  
  
"Big brother..." Mokuba began as smiled at me, "Isn't she pretty? Isn't she, isn't she?!" he asked repeatingly as I glared at him, a death glare which made him flinch in his own very actions.  
  
"Mokuba.." I replied as I glanced at the Wheeler girl, "That is a Wheeler, a Wheeler Mokuba." I said making every word that comes out of my mouth very clear to him, but instead, he gave me a very confused look as I sighed in defeat.  
  
"So? What is she's a Wheeler Seto?" he began to ask again, "She's very sweet..and she acts very unwheeler like." he added smiling at me, once again, a sly smile.  
  
'What is Mokuba up to?' I asked myself wondering why my brother is looking at me like that 'he rarely even looks at me with a sly smile, probably never.'  
  
I shook my head and just paid attention to the duel that was going on. Yugi was playing a stupid magic card and Bakura has already drawn the 4th letter of the word "DEATH". Only one more lucky draw and Bakura may be able to beat Yugi, and Yugi is just standing there playing some stupid magic card. Yugi began to smile as he sacrificed all his 3 monsters that were laid on the field.  
  
'What the heck is Yugi doing? Why is he sacrificing his monsters....unless..the Egyptian God Card!!!!!' I thought as I jumped back from my place.  
  
"Now! Slifer the sky Dragon! I summon you!" Yugi proclaimed as a Big Red dragon-like monster came forth, it was the one and only Slifer the Sky Dragon. The automatic winner was Yugi.  
  
"Yugi Motou is the winner!" the judge proclaimed as Yugi jumped down from the arena.  
  
"Wait to go Yug!" Joey shouted and gave Yugi a high five as I looked at those morons rejoicing to early.  
  
~***Normal POV***~  
  
Yugi caught Kaiba looking at them and smiled at him with a wave of "Hello" but Kaiba just ignored it, Joey kept on shouting when Kaiba walked towards him. "Listen mutt, in my blimp, no one is allowed to make such dog noise." he said looking at Joey.  
  
Joey glared at him with clenched fists and gritted teeth, "Why You!!!", Joey was about to hurt Kaiba but Duke and Tristan held him back, "Let me go!!!! Kaiba your gonna get it!!!" Joey shouted in mad fit.  
  
Kaiba smirked and glared at the Wheeler, "Listen mutt, your lucky to be in my tournament, I could disqualify you any time I want! Right now I could!" he said with an icy tone as Joey stayed silent, he had no chance of fighting back.  
  
"And I would disqualify you right now," Kaiba said evilly.  
  
"Wha.." Joey's jaw dropped as Tea step forward and glared daggers at Kaiba. "Listen here! I won't allow you to do that to my friend you Jerk!" she shouted in complete anger as Kaiba chuckled in amusement.  
  
"And you can't do anything Ms. Friendship." he replied and dialed his phone, "I have someone to disqualify," Kaiba said through the phone, "erase his name on the list." and with that he turned back and was about to leave until Serenity spoke.  
  
"Please.." she begged, "Please Mr. Kaiba, don't disqualify my brother, I will do anything, just please don't' disqualify him..."  
  
Kaiba was now intrigued, "Do anything huh?" he asked quite slyly as she looked at Serenity who was now about to cry.  
  
"Sis, no!, you would never know what he would ask you to do.."  
  
Serenity looked at Joey and shook her head, "If it wasn't for you big brother, I would've still be blind, now it's my turn to help you." she replied with a smile.  
  
"Fine then, since you're a Wheeler and I don't have a maid in this blimp, I would let you work as my personal maid..." Kaiba said smirking at Joey.  
  
Joey gritted his teeth more and was about to curse Kaiba until Serenity replied, "Okay.." she said as Joey stared in surprise.  
  
"Then please promise me that you won't disqualify Joey..." she begged once more as Kaiba nodded in agreement...  
  
"Okay.." was all Kaiba said before leaving the gang.  
  
"Sis..are you sure about this?" Joey asked in complete worry .  
  
"Of course big brother, I will be careful, don't worry.."  
  
Joey nodded and smiled, "Thanks sis..."  
  
~***OWARI***~  
  
clyde007: so how was second chapter?  
  
clyde: BORING  
  
yami/bakura/marik/malik: YUPBORING  
  
seto: I would never do that to sweet serenity! she's to beautiful to be a maid.  
  
yami malik: im also in love with her  
  
malik: what!!!!! my darker side likes my crush!  
  
boys: *continues to argue*  
  
clyde007: -__-''''' please review! thanks! 


	3. A CEO's life

clyde007: whoo! second chappie  
  
yami: *sobs*  
  
clyde: why the hell is the so called 'king of games' crying?  
  
yami: *sobs* because I'm the only one clyde007 hasn't made a story that paired me up with serenity!  
  
clyde007: oh but I will!  
  
yami: really?!!!  
  
clyde: yup! with Tea!  
  
yami: (((0.0))) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
clyde007: just kidding  
  
clyde: on with the story  
  
~*****A CEO's life*****~  
  
Serenity was sitting at the edge of the chair looking outside the window. She sighed quietly and turned to face the door. Today, she will be Kaiba's maid, maybe he won't even treat her as a maid, maybe a slave. Yeah, that was it, Serenity's good life was over, welcome to the new Kaiba's slave life. Biting her bottom lip, Serenity walked towards the door and made her way to Kaiba's room. She quietly knocked on the door but no one opened it, knocking again, she saw the door knob twitch as the little long haired boy appeared in front of her, wearing a huge cheerful smile on his face. Mokuba smiled at her as Serenity returned it.  
  
"Hellooooooooooooooooooooo Serenityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mokuba greeted but it was more like a shouting Mokuba that Seto heard from inside.  
  
Kaiba sighed at his brother's behavior this past few days. Mokuba became all jumpy and hyper and smiling all the time. And it was because of the Wheeler girl. Kaiba still hasn't understand why Mokuba anted Serenity and why he always says her name, even during in his sleep. Weird was only the word to describe the young Kaiba. The CEO made his way towards the door and saw Serenity standing there smiling at Mokuba. It was a warm smile that Mokuba also returned, Serenity tilted her head and saw Kaiba. She bowed her head and greeted the CEO politely as Kaiba returned a grunt.  
  
"SETO..." Mokuba whispered as he eyed his brother to be more polite with Serenity. Kaiba ignored it but Mokuba gave him the famous Kaiba glare. He wanted Kaiba to be more polite to Serenity since she deserved it, and he also wanted Seto to have a girlfriend. And as he met Serenity, Mokuba knew that she was the perfect fit for his brother. A gentle, innocent, caring, and angelic girl was all Seto need.  
  
"Hey Mokuba?" Serenity asked looking at him, "Are you staying here?". Mokuba nodded with a grin as Serenity giggled a bit. Good thing Mokuba was here to keep her company so that she wouldn't be bored hanging out with the busy CEO. Being a CEO at the age of 16 was kind of shocking for Serenity when her brother told her that. But when she noticed how Kaiba got all A's since 5th grade to 2nd year high school, he was truly an intelligent guy.  
  
Serenity came in as Kaiba left and went to the inner room (still the same room but inner) and started loading data on the of the Egyptian God Cards. Mokuba sighed and looked at Serenity with a worried look. "He's at it again.." Mokuba whispered to Serenity. She looked at him then to the busy CEO who was clenching his fists, perhaps in anger again. "Um...Mokuba...does he ever stop with computers?" Serenity asked. Mokuba smiled nervously and shook his head, "He's always in the computer,".  
  
"Darn it! what did you do wrong now!" Kaiba growled with gritted teeth as referring to his computer's mistakes. He has spent all his time with machines that he even forgot that computers doesn't have a mind on it's own, you have to program it.  
  
Serenity walked in slowly looking at the pissed off Kaiba, "Uh..Mr. Kaiba...are you okay?" she asked in a very concerned tone. Kaiba turned to her and gave her the famous glare which made her back up a little.  
  
She only wanted to help, what's wrong with that, why is he glaring at poor Serenity like that. But most of all, why did she feel concerned for him, his brother's enemy...  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy," Kaiba stated with his normal icy tone, "Now leave! I will call you if I need something." With those words, Serenity nodded with a saddened face and walked out of the inner room as Mokuba ran towards her.  
  
"What's wrong Seren?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he noticed the sad face of the angel. Whenever she felt sad Mokuba also felt sad and whenever she felt happy, Mokuba also felt happy. Weird it may be, but it is true enough to say. He wanted serenity to be with them.  
  
"I-I'm fine Mokuba..." Serenity said with a bit crying tone in her voice which Mokuba easily noticed. He was now really worried, Mokuba knew that it was because of his brother. Mokuba led Serenity to the terrace at the back of the room and talked to her over there. "Seren...do you think my brother is a good guy?" asked Mokuba desperate that Serenity would say yes.  
  
Serenity smiled and looked at Mokuba, "Of course Mokuba," she replied softly, "nobody is really bad, of course your brother is a good guy...". Mokuba smiled at the positive answer she gave. wondering if Serenity likes her brother, he mange to choke out another question which includes people in school who are drooling over Kaiba.  
  
"You know, my brother is very nice inside.....but girls in school only like him for looks and money.." he said, "do you like my brother Serenity?".  
  
Serenity blushed a bit at the question. No she doesn't like Kaiba that way, she only like him as a friend, well, kind of a friend since he never treats anyone a friend. "Mokuba, I like your brother only as a friend..well kinda.." she replied with a fake smile while Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Wheeler!" a harsh tone called as Serenity stood up and became nervous. Mokuba waved goodbye to her as Serenity headed towards Kaiba's inner room. He was sitting over the table with a paper and a pen on his hand. She quickly walked towards him and lowered her head.  
  
"It's already late, so you could cook us dinner," he demanded harshly without taking his eyes of the paper that he was reading. Serenity nodded and walked away.  
  
~***Kaiba's POV***~  
  
I sighed in boredom as I looked at one of the God Card in my hand, it was only one and I needed all three to become invincible.  
  
I went out the inner room as I smell a soothing aroma. I slowly walked towards where the sweet aroma came from just surprised to see the Wheeler cooking such a terrific meal. A wheeler was supposed to act like a dog or maybe for her a witch or maybe even a puppy like her own brother. I cut the thoughts of my mind and told myself that she was just pretending, she is just a hypocrite, right. A Wheeler can never and never will! Act so angelic and gentle.  
  
I walked towards her and glared at her. I was so bored that I planned on annoying the Wheeler with frightening her with my death glare. She turned to me and smiled sweetly. Shocked by the expression he receive, he grunted as Serenity spoke.  
  
"Your dinner is done Mr. Kaiba," she said politely, "do you want to eat now?" she asked and looked at the floor.  
  
Kaiba nodded and sat on the first chair near the table as Serenity placed the meal in front of him. Kaiba looked at it for a long time before moving and taking a scoop. He smirked at the taste of the perfect meal. He looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Good," Kaiba remarked and left without even looking at Serenity.  
  
Serenity's face saddened as she cleaned up his dinner plate and washed it thoroughly. She sighed in boredom and stared at the window. She was kind of afraid of heights whenever she looks outside the window. Serenity  
  
"Serenity..." a weak voice came as Serenity turned around and saw Mokuba with his pjamas tucked on. She smiled at the sleepy boy and walked towards him.  
  
"Mokuba, it's late..." Serenity said patting his head, "You need to sleep Mokie, okay?". Serenity stood up and held Mokuba's hand leading him into his room. Mokuba smiled and followed her.  
  
They finally arrived as Serenity opened the door quietly and led the sleepy boy in his room. She helped him in his bed and pulled over his blankets while tucking him in the soft little cuddly bed fit for him. Serenity smiled and turned the lights off. She was about to live until Mokuba grabbed her shirt and pulled her a little closer to him.  
  
"Please stay...." Mokuba mumbled as she looked at Serenity with his big blue eyes. Serenity looked at Mokuba as he frowned a little and released her shirt, "Please Serenity...just tonight.." he mumbled again as Serenity flashed a smile and closed her eyes while bending down to Mokuba.  
  
"Okay," she replied while sitting beside him. Serenity laid her head a little as Mokuba pulled closer and rested his head on Serenity's lap. He was sleeping like a baby with a small smile of relief in his face. Serenity couldn't help but admire the small Kaiba's smile.  
  
'Serenity.....her warmth is like a mother's warmth..that I have never felt before..please stay....Serenity..' and with those fial thoughts Mokuba fell asleep peacefully.  
  
She placed her hands on Mokuba's hair and gently stroked it back and forth. She hummed the soft lullaby she was humming a while ago which caught the CEO's attention while he was walking passed the doors. Carefully, Kaiba peeked inside Mokuba's room and saw Serenity with his brother. A Wheeler holding his brother, being a Kaiba, he might barged in and shout at Serenity but instead he stared in awe.  
  
Mokuba was sleeping so peaceful, with a sweet smile on his face. Kaiba began to smile in a very gentle manner. Very rarely does Kaiba smile liket his, even with his little brother, he rarely smiles like that. He didn't understand why he was smiling, was it because of Mokuba? Or was It because of Serenity?  
  
Kaiba sighed in relief, "Now I know why Mokuba feels happy with her...in her arms...like his mother..how does it feel.." Kaiba whispered but quickly snapped back to reality.  
  
'No, she is just a maid and nothing more' Kaiba thought 'Why am I even thinking this?'  
  
Serenity stopped singing as soon as she saw Mokuba fairly asleep. Kaiba felt a little bit, only a little bit sad for an unknown reason. Was it because Serenity stopped singing? He was still outside the door leaning against the wall and closing his eyes until Serenity came out and saw the CEO.....with a smile! Kaiba didn't seem to notice Serenity, only when she began to speak.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba ...." She whispered, "You look more cute when your smiling, why won't you smile in public?" Serenity asked. Kaiba turned to face her, quite in shock. She saw him smiling, but no one should ever know that Seto Kaiba ever smiled purely..or Seto Kaiba even has human feelings, not even the Wheeler girl. But it was too late, he felt that she knew that Kaiba has feelings too...only feelings that he locked away and he has no intentions on unlocking it again.  
  
"And why is it any of your concern?" Kaiba asked with an icy tone and an icy glare. But Serenity just ignored those icy tone and glare, instead, she smiled sweetly at him and looked at Mokuba who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"It's not any of my concern Mr.Kaiba,," she replied softly, "I'm just concerned for your little brother...". Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the smiling Serenity and spoke again.  
  
"Once again, Mokuba is none of your concern!" He stated with anger that this Wheeler was interfering their personal life. She has no rights, it's family business.  
  
"Maybe......" Serenity replied, "But I can feel Mokuba's need for a love of a brother...Kaiba.."...  
  
Kaiba grunted and looked away from the gaze Serenity gave her, it was a pure gaze of sympathy..of compassion, why was he feeling that way? Was it because of her, is he softening for her? No, Kaiba has never treated anyone nicely except for his brother. And that will never change, Never.  
  
"Why is Mokuba telling you all of this instead of me?" Kaiba asked quite suspiciously and looked at her in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Because.." Serenity started, "I don't know...." With the reply he got, Kaiba found his self smiling.  
  
"My brother has been acting weird.." he said, "And it started the first time he saw you." Serenity's face saddened, feeling that she did something wrong to the little Kaiba.  
  
"He had been all happy this time..." Kaiba added as soon as she saw Serenity's sad face, "And it's because of you....and I think I have to thank you for that." With those words he gave, Serenity's face lit up as she gave a flash of sweet smile which Kaiba returned. He never smiled at anyone except Mokuba..why was he smiling now.  
  
"Thank you..." She whispered and looked at the sleeping Mokuba, "He really needs your support Mr.Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba gave small nodd in a proper way and turned back to Serenity, he walked away as Serenity smiled sweetly at him.  
  
'You still have hope Seto...you still can change..for your brother' Serenity whispered to herself and looked at Mokuba as a smile swept across both their faces.  
  
'What an angel....' Mokuba whispered in his sleep.  
  
~*****OWARI*****~  
  
Yami Malik: *laughs like crazy*  
  
Bakura,Yami,Seto,and Malik: -__-'''' WHAT A CRACKHEAD  
  
Yami Malik: *shows picture of Serenity in bed w/ him* HAHA! WHO'S THE CRACKHEAD NOW?!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura,Yami,Seto,and Malik: (((0.0))) *jaw drops and speechless*  
  
Seto: I-I-I cannot believe a decent gurl like her will sleep with a psycho like HIM  
  
Serenity: Seto! That was rude! Don't call poor Yami Malik a psycho!  
  
Seto: S-S-Se-Seren-Serenit-Serenity....*Cries in mad fit* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Serenity: *feels sorry for wat she had done then looks at the picture* Oh my..how did that got in here? *blushes*  
  
clyde007: ^^ lover boys  
  
clyde: read and review...review...review...review...gahhhhh 


	4. A CEO's mistake

clyde007: ready for chapter4?  
  
clyde: this will be quite interesting..  
  
seto: what!?!!!! will we make out? huh?! huh?!  
  
clyde007: -__-''''' just read Kaiba...  
  
seto: ^__________^''''' YAY! Okay!  
  
clyde: chapter 4!  
  
clyde007: hello there *calls waiter*  
  
waiter w/ huge ass mole: hello mon cherie! what shall I get you?  
  
clyde007: *laughs in her mind* I would like some MOLE I mean soda with some MOLE with some straw! and garlic MOLE no! garlic bread..  
  
waiter w/ huge ass mole: 0.o uh...sure mon cherie? anything else?!  
  
clyde007: uh..yes...HAIRY MOLE FUZZBALLS! I mean Meatballs! HAIRMOLEBALLS!  
  
clyde007: MOLE MOLE MOLE MOLE MOLE!!!  
  
waiter w/ huge as mole: *gets annoyed by all the MOLES and kicks clyde out*  
  
clyde007: ouch...*turns one glance at the waiter* Freak..*walks away* MOLEEEEEE!!!  
  
~******A CEO's mistake******~  
  
"All duelists please report at the meeting hall now." Kaiba announced through the intercom, it's been 2 weeks since the battle city tournament started and they have to cut it like this. They were only given 2 weeks of vacation from school, and after that boring old school is at it again. Of course it would be long before the second part of battle city tournament will continue. Kaiba would've never planned on going to school, but he found his life boring so he just goes to school to torture some people like the dog Wheeler. (a/n: hey! I also like Joey! I shouldn't be harsh..but o well..) The best time of his day was also firing some maids..secretarise, guards..and whoever he felt like firing. (whooooo)  
  
School was no problem for the smart and famous Seto Kaiba since he was the top student of the entire school, and girls are all dying just to get near him. While to Joey, Tea, Ryou, Tristan, Duke and Yugi, school was boring. Not to mention the only thing they do is to duel and trade cards. Yugi is gets an average grade like Tea and Ryou, and Joey, Tristan, and Duke gets the lowest of the low. Serenity will also be going to their school, she was only 14 but she skipped 2 years because of her smarts. Not really related to Joey.  
  
"Hear dat Yug'?" Joey asked and faced the intercom, "we need to report to the meeting hall." Yugi nodded and headed towards the hall with everyone else.  
  
"Greetings fellow dueslists," Kaiba greeted and walked over the front platform, "we are now heading back to Domino City for the spring break is already over, but it will continue on the next vacation."  
  
Joey sighed in boredom, "Here comes boring old school again!" Serenity giggled at he's brother's attachment to school. She wonder's why Joey hates school, she liked it so much, with many friends and all that.  
  
"Big brother," Serenity said and hugged his brother tight, "I've missed you so much!" Joey grinned widly and returned his sister's hug.  
  
"Me too sis!" he said looking at his sister while smiling, "so how was WORKING for that Kaiba? Did he do somethin' to ya?!" he asked and glared at Kaiba.  
  
Serenity hit Joey playfully and giggled a bit, "Oh Joey," she smiled, "it was normal, just normal, ok big bro?"  
  
"Watever you say sis'" Joey said and held his thumb's up, "You said it!" Mokuba shifted his gaze to the laughing group behind him. He was quite sad and happy for Serenity, but mostly sad for himself.  
  
Serenity looked at Kaiba and smiled sweetly at him. Kaiba just ignored it and stared out the window, while Mokuba was putting like a poor little puppy. Serenity noticed this and walked over to him, bending down towards the little guy.  
  
"What's wrong Mokuba?" Serenity asked and looked at Mokuba's huge blue eyes. Mokuba pouted more as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Serenity..." he mumbled softly, "d-do you have to leave..?" Tears were now dripping of Mokuba's face as Serenity wiped it off with her soft hands.  
  
"Serenity, I never felt a mother's warmth before..Never," Mokuba pointed out, tears dwelling along his eyes, "But when you took me under your care, I felt that feeling I have never felt before, and besides...Seto has been nicer these days."  
  
"Mokuba..." she started, "Listen.....do you really want me to stay?" Serenity asked as Mokuba nodded in agreement, certain answer as well.  
  
"Hmmmm......I could baby sit you, how's that?" Serenity said releasing the great idea she got. Mokuba's face lightened up as he smiled with joy and hugged Serenity with a mighty force. She couldn't help but giggle at the little boy's reaction. Serenity stood up and walked towards Joey while waving to Mokuba.  
  
"Joey," Serenity said in soft voice, "Can I ask you something?" Joey turned around and nodded a 'yes' to her sister's question.  
  
"Can I work for Kaiba after school when we arrive back at Domino?" Serenity replied nervously seeing his brother's angry impression. He's burning in flames like hell. Joey closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Sis?! You've lost it! Why would you wanna work fo' that moneybags eh?!" Joey shouted in mad fit (not really like that) "or maybe...don't tell that's just an excuse fo' wantin' ta see him...are u crushin' on him or somethin' sis?!"  
  
Tea, who happened to be drinking her soda, has spit it all on Tristan while she gasped and screamed like a crazy (she is) giddy grade school girl. "OMG! You like Kaiba?!!!!" with the mention of the word 'crush', Serenity blushed a little and denied it.  
  
"No..it's not that guys," she said trying to deny all those false things, "It's just that...I feel sorry for Mokuba...don't you?" she asked as Yuugi nodded in agreement to Serenity's words.  
  
"She's right Joey," Yugi said, "Kaiba's always busy and Mokuba also feels lonely, at least try to let her baby sit him." Joey sighed in defeat and smiled at his sister.  
  
"Alright sis'," the blonde haired boy said, "but promise me to be careful, aight?" Serenity smiled and nodded her head happily, just then Mokuba came in with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Thanks for agreeing Joey!," he said, "I owe you one, so I might as well get my brother to pay Serenity extra! Whaddaya say?!" Joey beamed and grin happily.  
  
"I say deals on!" Serentiy smiled and looked at Kaiba again who was blushing at the time she looked at him, he grunted and turned the opposite direction. "But promise to be careful sis!" Joey reminded again. Serenity nodded and smiled at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba ran towards Seto and smiled at him as she looked at the Kaiba brother's discussing somethings. "So you see Seto!" Mokuba said in a loud clear voice.  
  
"No Mokuba!" Seto replied and looked at his brother who was now showing his puppy dog eyes, "Mokuba, grow up. I already said no, so no." The younger Kaiba glanced at Serenity, then to Mokuba. Kaiba walked out but Mokuba followed him all the way to his room.  
  
"Please! Oh Please big brother!!!!!" he pleaded with a sad features in his eyes, "Please, Seto, you're always in work and you never had time with me!" Kaiba grunted in such foolish talk his brother told him. That really was an influence of a Wheeler, foolishness.  
  
"Mokuba," Kaiba started, "What would the other company think if I hired a Wheeler!". The only thing Kaiba would think is that a Wheeler is no good working for him, even as a slave, it would supposably be an honor to a Wheeler just to work for a Kaiba, well, that was what Kaiba thought it was, but little did he know that he was attracted to the beauty of the Wheeler girl.  
  
"Seto! When did you even care about what other companies think about you or what anyone thinks about you!" Mokuba pointed out, "I never felt such a mother's warmth! Never! Just when Serenity held me! That's the only thing that kept me happy....Seto.." Kaiba gasp a little then spaced out. He forgot how Mokuba longed for someone who would care for him and make him feel happy. "Mokuba," Seto started, "Are you really happy with Serenity being here with us?" he asked. Without a glint of hesitation, Mokuba nodded and said a weak yes.  
  
"Seto, I just can't feel the love a brother would give me, I have to be honest..i want to feel that love, ever since Gozaburo adopted us!" Mokuba shouted in a soft tone, "I even liked it more when we were back at the orphanage, at least I still felt that you cared about me!" Kaiba bent down to his brother and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Mokuba...I'm so sorry.....". Mokuba smiled and hugged her brother tight. "I'll hire Serenity if that what makes you happy Mokie.." Mokuba beamed and jumped all around.  
  
"You called her SERENITY! Not WHEELER!" Mokuba screamed and looked at the 'slightly-blushing-guilty-Seto-Kaiba'. "You never called anyone in their first name except Yugi!"  
  
"I-It was an accident Mokuba!" Kaiba said trying to deny whatever he said while blushing slightly, "I never WILL call a WHEELER by their first name again!"  
  
"Watever big bro...but..thanks anyway!" Mokuba stated with a one last wide smile of happiness.  
  
~*****1 hour later*****~ The blimp has finally landed at Domino City and the gang was now excited on going down. The crisp air, the soft breeze, and the very smell of Domino City. Surely everyone was missing all those stuff, specially Yugi and the others. Mokuba came rushing down the stairs and greeted everybody.  
  
"Hey Guys!" he said waving as the gang waved back to the little Kaiba.  
  
Serenity smiled and closed her eyes to feel the soft breeze that gently passes her face. It's good to be back, where you really came from. Tea smiled warmly and placed a hand on Serenity's shoulders. She returned the smile and gently stroked her hair where the soft breeze was heading.  
  
"It's good to be back!" Joey shouted throwing his hands up into the air and rejoiced. Yugi looked at his friend and smiled. They were back in Domino and the school starts tomorrow. Tristan sighed as Joey turned to him.  
  
"Wat's wrong man'?" Joey asked wondering why Tristan was bored, they were back in Domino, he should feel happy. Tristan turned away and looked up, "Well," he began, "We are back in Domino..but...WE STILL HAVE TO GO TO BORING OLD SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Duke laughed, "Too bad for you, since im already an owner of the dungeon dice, I can be allowed not to attend school!" Joey glared at him and sighed with Tristan. He threw both arms behind his head muttering how boring school was as Serenity giggled at his brother's expression.  
  
"Wat's so funny sis'?" Joey asked noticing the giggle his sister just blurted. Serenity shook his head. "Because I think that school is fun....it's not really that boring..." she said gently before chuckling a bit. Duke, Tea, Mai, and Tristan stared at Serenity then gave a huge sly grin on Joey. "Serenity doesn't really take after you!!!!!!" They said in union before blurting out into a laugh.  
  
Kaiba stared at all the none sense as he glanced at Serenity, 'She likes school huh?'. He smiled at the thought that a wheeler would like school.  
  
"Yeah Yeah! Enough with the nonsense! Can we go home and rest now!!!!?" Joey stated and looked at Kaiba who was staring at his sister, Joey raised an eyebrow and walked towards Kaiba. He looked up at him as he glared back, the famous Kaiba glare.  
  
"What do u want mutt?" Kaiba asked demanding an answer right away. Joey just stared as Kaiba's patience grew thinner. "What is it mutt?! Your becoming a nuisance!" Kaiba growled as Joey just chuckled and spoke. "Thanks Kaiba, for paying my sister that much money." Kaiba grunted while Joey smiled.  
  
"It's for Mokuba mutt," he started, "Not for your sister or for you." Kaiba left those words hanging in the air as he walked of, his trench coat floating a misty gust behind him, leaving the gang.  
  
"I guess....we could leave?" Duke asked before turning through the door while the others followed him.  
  
~*****Joey's Apartment*****~  
  
"Joey, I've got to start now..." Serenity said packing her stuff and preparing for her new job as a babysitter for little Mokuba. Joey sighed in disappointment but forced a smile through her sister. Sereity returned a weak smile and sat beside Joey.  
  
"Joey..." she whispered looking at his brother. She would miss her brother of course, but they would also see each other in school anyways, wouldn't they? And every Saturdays and Sundays, they would see each other. Plus, they also need money for their rent on the apartment, including bills, and food. Though Joey has a part time job, the money still wasn't enough. "Don't worry Joey, we'll see each other everyday anyway...." she mumbled weakly hugging her brother comfortingly.  
  
Joey smiled and pulled her sister close, "I guess so sis...." Joey looked at her with tears building up inside his eyes, "It's just that..it's not the same without you HOME." He let out yet another sigh and placed a hand on Serenity shoulder, which gives her the meaning 'But it's okay.' Serenity hugged her brother once more and placed a kiss on his cheeck.  
  
"Bye big brother!" Serenity rushed to the while a limousine quickly stopped infront of her. Confused by what she saw, Kaiba steeped out of the limo as Mokuba rushed to the confused Serenity.  
  
"We came to pick you up Seren," Mokuba said with a smiled while Kaiba stayed silent with his eyes closed and his arms folded together, in the level of his chests. Mokuba held Serenity's hand and led her into the limo when suddenly Joey shouted out.  
  
"Take care of him Kaiba, Mokuba!!!" Joey shouted through the window and waved to the Kaiba brothers, and also to his sister, which Serenity and Mokuba returned. Kaiba grunted and said, "Are we going or not?! I have a meeting to attend to!" Joey stayed silent and sticked out his tongue while Kaiba was not looking. Mokuba nodded as the 3 of them went inside the limo and swept away.  
  
~*****Kaiba Mansion*****~  
  
After 15 minutes of driving, they finally reached the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Isn't it neat Serenity?!" Mokuba asked joyfully with a cheery smile. Serenity looked around, just to feel so amazed by the size of the mansion. Serenity smiled at Mokuba, "I-I'm speechles....It's so huge...." Kaiba, once again distracted by the stupidness of a Wheeler, finally spoke from his long distance of silence, though brutal words came out of his mouth.  
  
"That's why it's called a mansion," he blurted out and glared at her, "Wheeler..." Serenity's face saddened in dismay while Mokuba frowned at his brother. Kaiba looked at him with a face that says, 'What?!'. Mokuba sighed and led Serenity to her room.  
  
"Don't mind Seto Serenity," he said trying to comfort Serenity, "He's just..er..say...busy..yeah, just busy, that's all." She looked at him and gave a small weak smile.  
  
"Thank you for cheering me up Mokuba..." He returned the smiled and told her to unpack his things and that he would be back for 30 minutes to see if she's ready. Serenity nodded and unzipped his bag while Mokuba left.  
  
'Why does Mokuba care for her so much?' Kaiba asked his self over and over again while walking through the hallway. He shook his head vanishing the thought that struck him. 'Nah...he just maybe likes her being his friend....'  
  
Serenity finished unpacking her things but Mokuba still hadn't shown up. She waited a while but decided to take a bath. She took of her clothes and simply went inside the bathroom.  
  
'Wow...this is refreshing....' she thought. After a short shower, she went out of the bathroom and went to her closet to find something to wear. Humming a soft tune, Serenity smiled and remembered how her mother used to hum that to her.  
  
Kaiba walked through the hallway while passing Serenity's room. He heard a humming which he also heard from the blimp. He surely knew that it came from a Wheeler so he walked infront of the door. Kaiba held the knob and noticed that it wasn't locked, he twisted it open.....  
  
'Did I locked the door?' Serenity asked herself, still naked, she quickly rushed through the door and tried to locked it but a certain someone bust it open. There stood Kaiba, looking at her in surprise....she was naked....and the Japan's most richest man saw her...Naked!!! It was also her boss....Serenity stared at himm in disbelief, wanting to shut the door, but she found her self stuck. Kaiba, who was staring down at her body, who was wanting to take his gaze off, found his self also stuck.......  
  
They both looked at each other for a long time and suddenly......  
  
~*****OWARI*****~  
  
Clyde007: Me and my evil cliffies...mwahahahaha  
  
Clyde: she does this cause she has nothing better to do than to torture you..  
  
Clyde007: but it only makes the story even better....dontcha think?!  
  
Seto: *drools* Saw.....Serenity....Naked....  
  
Serenity: *Looks at the waiter w/ a huge ass mole* MOLEEEEEEE!!!!!! *runs away quickly*  
  
Clyde007: O.o  
  
Clyde: -___- review pls  
  
Serenity: pls take clyde's quizzzzz  
  
Clyde007: 


	5. Consequences

clyde007: I've got nothing much to say  
  
clyde: that's impossible for ur mouth  
  
clyde007: ne?! Uresei!  
  
clyde: meh....nandireto?  
  
clyde007: mite...  
  
clyde: mite?  
  
clyde007: eh...baka-janai..  
  
clyde: heheh..BAKAYARO!!!!  
  
clyde007: Nandato?!!!!!!!  
  
clyde: um...on with the story..  
  
~*****Consequences*****~  
  
( This is were we left off: Kaiba saw Serenity naked right? Ok here goes...  
  
Serenity was speechless. Her mouth was fluttered open but no words came out. She was too embarrassed to even look at Kaiba. Her eyes were as huge as plate, disbelief on what was happening now, that's all she knew. She hoped that this was just a dream. No way could her boss see her naked!  
  
'Oh dear God,,this is not happening..oh please tell me this isn't happening!' Serenity said mentally.  
  
With the long term silence, Kaiba decided to speak, "Next time...L-lock the door." he said while turning away. Noticed a little stutter of innocence. Kaiba walked faster while closing his eyes, he suddenly bumped into a small figure.  
  
The little Kaiba looked up to him and smiled a bit. "Sorry Seto," he apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Kaiba stared at him with a satisfied look on his face, while Mokuba raised an eyebrow which Kaiba noticed. "M-Mokie...." he whispered and slipped away with a slight blush that spread across his face.  
  
Mokuba, now, was very confused on his brother's behavior. Mokie, he called Mokuba that a long time ago, and since then, he never said it again. Of course Mokuba understood, but he knew that Kaiba was stuttering, blushing, and acting WAY weird. Knowing his brother, he would've smirked a little and just go away. But now, noooooooo, he called him Mokie!  
  
'No....why am I feeling this.....?' Kaiba asked himself while breathing heavily on his chair. He shut his laptop and stopped typing on his computer.  
  
He felt somewhat content seeing the Wheeler's body, but even though he tried to erase the thought, he always fails. Why? Because he didn't know. Serenity's body kept playing on his mind. Her waist, her breasts that was in an high average size, and her lips, quivering with fear and embarrassment.  
  
'Damn mind Damn mind Damn mind!!!!!!!!!' Kaiba cursed banging his head on the pillow.  
  
'Don't blame your mind you insolent fool!' a voice at the back of his head was heard who was teasingly mocking him over and over again.  
  
'Who the hell are you?! And stop playing with my head!' The CEO shouted (in his mind) while clenching his fists.  
  
'Well duh! I'm your conscience you fool!' he said his voice getting louder and annoying every minute.  
  
'Well Mr. Conscience,' Kaiba started, 'could you PLEASE leave my freaking mind alone?!!!!'  
  
'Well, I just wanted to tell you that you are developing feelings for the girl!' teased the conscience while Kaiba banged his head unto the pillow again.  
  
'What in the blue hell are you talking about?!!!!!!!' Kaiba asked with pure anger.  
  
'Correction, hell is red, not blue, and yes, you are developing feeling for your so called 'the-mutt's-sister-wheeler-girl'.'  
  
'Get out of my head!!!! I despise her! I hate her!'  
  
'Fine..keep believing that!'  
  
"Something is definitely weird...." Mokuba whispered as he headed back to Serenity room. Knocking slowly, waiting for an answer. Mokuba waited a bit and kncked again, but to no avail. He decided to open the door, not to be rude, but nobody answered. Little Mokuba peeked in but he didn't see Serenity anywhere. He rushed through the closets and so her things all gone. His eyes widened as tears began to for, running through the hallway. The little Kaiba ran to Kaiba's office (office room) and knocked contagiously.  
  
"Seto! Seto! Hurry! Seto!" Mokuba shouted while knocking on the door. Kaiba got off his chair and opened the door just to see Mokuba crying, he thought that he knew that he saw Serenity naked. But Mokuba told him that Serenity was missing. Kaiba sighed with relief as Mokuba noticed it.  
  
"Why do you feel so relieved Seto?!!!" he asked angrily at his big brother's attempt to feel relieved. Serenity was missing, he was suppose to feel sad, but no, he felt relieved.  
  
'What?!! Where's Serenity?!!!' Kaiba asked himself mentally but tried to stay strong for his little brother not to sense that he was worried for the wheeler girl.  
  
"Mokuba," Kaiba started and shut his eyes, "It's not my fault Wheeler is missing, it her own." Pointing out that it was her own fault made Mokuba even angrier. "Big brother!" he scolded, "You have to find her please big brother!" he cried in despair while Kaiba looked down at the boy who was sobbing before him. Kaiba sighed in defeat and placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Ok..." he whispered as Mokuba's face lit up.  
  
Kaiba stood up and quickly ran through the hallways and went out the gates leaving the confused drivers behind him. "Mr. Kaiba, the we can drive u-.." The drivers tried to say somethings but was quickly cut off by Kaiba's commanding voice. "If u want to keep your jobs don't say anything more!!!!" he shouted still running nonstop.  
  
~*****Kaiba's POV*****~  
  
I ran through alley ways to alley ways as heavy rain began to pour down. Thunder and lightning was seen and heard, and the breeze swept easily which gave shivers from he spine to the toes. Kaiba grunted in such bad weather and bad luck.  
  
"Great!" I said sarcastically while twitching his eyes to which alley he needs to go next. "Just great! Try to use my next luck!" I mumbled under his breath and ran through the left alley which there were no lights to be seen, and rats scattered through the place.  
  
"Stupid girl...." I mumbled before grunting and banging his fists unto the wall. "Where are you you stupid Wheeler?!" I rolled my eyes and stopped for a moment to think of where Serenity might be. I sighed heavily knowing that I have no chance of luck to know where she is. I closed my eyes until I heard a scream coming from the right side. I knew my luck was wrong.  
  
Enathralled by thinking that it was Serenity, and that maybe something bad has happened to her. I rushed through the heavy storm, not caring if his pants were all soaked up with dirt. Trying to run as fast as he could, I finally reached the place where the scream was heard, and there stood Serenity, quivering in fear, and a 7 drunken teenagers coming before her. She gazed at me as she shut her eyes off, "Kaiba! Help!" she crid as the boys turned back and they glared at me.  
  
One of them, who seem to be the leader, chuckled in amusement, "Oh look...mr moneybags to the rescue!" they teased as I stared at them in disgust. The rest chuckled evilly as I gazed upon the stupid Wheeler girl. She was shaking continuously. I must admit, she looks like a wet puppy in her state right now. But I haven't had time for such foolishness right now.  
  
"SO whaaddaya gonna do Mr. Moneybags?" they asked teasingly. "Gonna save your little girlfriend from the hands of the 'evil-cool-good-looking- gangsters' like us?". I smirked but then quickly frowned in disgust on what they said. "I would prefer the saying 'evil-noncool-ugly-gangsters', so how'd that sound on you? It fits!" I said, mocking them.  
  
"Your funny Rich boy.." they said while I grunted. "I don't see you laughing," I pointed out.  
  
"But that ends now!" they shouted throwing a punch at me. Quickly, I dodge it and tried to fight back. I've finished 3 of them, but I've got 4 more. The other guy pulled out a knife and gun, but I rushed to take it away, To no avail. There was too much of them. I finally finished them off as Wheeler ran towards me.  
  
~******Normal POV*****~  
  
Serenity ran towards Kaiba, still shaking in the coldness of the rain. She was soaked, and so was him. She reached down for him, trying to help him, but Kaiba just slapped her hands away.  
  
"I could help myself, Thank you!" he said sarcastically as he glared at Serenity who was infront of him, bending.  
  
Kaiba was helpless but he tried to stay tough. Feeling uncomfortable on the whole thing, Serenity let out her hand and held Kaiba's shoulders, trying to get him up. Kaiba, who was frustrated by that moment, shouted at the poor girl who was drenched with the cold water of the rain. Serenity began to speak in a soft way.  
  
"Kaiba...please...let me help you..please.." Serenity begged as tears dwelled in her huge crystal green eyes (their really chocolate brown, but I like green better). Kaiba quickly looked at her, but found his self looking straight into her eyes. Full of honesty, innocence, and purity. He couldn't take his gaze away. She closed her eyes but opened it in a moment and smiled at him, a sweet smile that eve the famous, cold hearted CEO could never resist. Kaiba raised his hand in the level of Serenity's face as his cold fingers trailed down her face.  
  
He moved his fingers through the side of her soft face and through her soft pink lips. There, he stopped, as a soft light blush crept on Serenity's face. Kaiba smirked, his eyes showing no emotion, just blank, pure blank. It even seems that it wasn't the Kaiba inside of him now. He leaned closer to her face and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Finally...I've found you..MY Kisara...." he whispered in a creepy voice that sent shivers through your spine. Serenity's eyes grew wide as she felt his lips met hers. There was a long period of silence, though seemed like forever to her. Kaiba broke off and smirked at her reaction.  
  
~*****Ishtar residence*****~  
  
"Oh no!" the black haired Egyptian gasped as she woke up in her sleep, thunder heard from outside her window. Ishizu's eyes widened in fear, she sensed a millennium item being awakened and another new evil has been born, has been escaped. Her heart pounded like horses running in the wild, she definitely sensed such great and terrible power.  
  
But this power was different, it was more of a power of a holder of a millennium item. But no ordinary holder, a holder from the ancient past...has been awakened! It would be a total disaster, she sensed it, although she doesn't have her Millenium necklace anymore, she still has the feeling of strange powers, afterall, she is related to the ancient past as the Priestess AIshizu.  
  
Ishizu stared at the window, "Oh my Ra.....please keep the Pharaoh and his friends in safe hands..." she prayed closing her eyes as a tall shadow appeared infront of her. It was a girl with long black hair and mystical blue eyes. Ishizu first stared at her until she gasped in deep shock.  
  
"You!" she coaxed out, "You are...You are me! Impossible!" The girl closed her eyes and moved closer to the light. She wore ancient Egyptian clothing which Ishizu find more complex, but what intrigued her more is that she was wearing her Millenium necklace!  
  
'Could it be.....your my..your me..in the ancient past?!' Ishizu thought as the mysterious woman chuckled in amusement but she quickly became serious and nodded.  
  
"Yes Ishizu.." she spoke in a different language, more of the ancient Egypt language which Ishizu understood completely, "I am you in the ancient past.."  
  
Ishizu nodded, "What brings you here, may I ask?" Ishizu asked politely as the figure moved in and stood beside her.  
  
"I am here to warn..." she said in a mysterious tone, more like a mixed of agony and miserable things that could happen. This, haunted Ishizu.  
  
"Warn about what?" she asked curiously. She was very mysterious, but she still hasn't figured everything about the millennium item's secret.  
  
"High Priest Seth has been reincarnated....."  
  
Ishizu's eye's widened in horror. Yes, the High Priest...he has been reincarnated. "Seto Kaiba....he must be in trouble...but how could that be?"  
  
"The High Priest would only show up whenever his loved one is near him..." Priestess Aishizu explained.  
  
"Loved one? Mokuba? Brother...?"  
  
Aishizu shook her head in disagreement, "No...a loved one..Kisara...her reincarnation." she said and tilted her head. "I have to go....i have warned you.." and with a flash of light, the mysterious stranger (named aishizu) disappeared.  
  
"Kisara's reincarnation...who could it be?".....  
  
~*****Back to SetoAndSerenity*****~  
  
Her virgin lips, no more virgin. First kiss? Yes it was. Serenity gasped in total shock, her eyes much wider now as her fingers gently touch her lips. She was shaking while motioning her lips, she was speechless while Kaiba just smirked at her with that evil eyes of his. This was definitely not Kaiba.  
  
"Kisara....." he whispered as he trailed kisses that again lead to her soft lips. Serenity was now trembling, she wanted her first kiss to be nice and romantic, she didn't want it to be with a cold hearted CEO...or though that's what she thought.  
  
"Kaiba..stop..please.." she begged trying to shove him away, but found his grip to strong to just push away. Serenity couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Seto! Please stop! Please...." she screamed as a struck of light began to appear. Serenity covered her eyes, after all of that, she carefully looked again as Kaiba fell on her. Surprised by what happened, Serenity gasped but as she saw Kaiba peacefully out. She decided to take him home (Joey's apartment.). She did owe Kaiba some thanks....then again........  
  
~*****End Chapter5*****~  
  
clyde: that was fast  
  
clyde007: yeah  
  
clyde: please review..that's all 


	6. The Past and Present

clyde007: Hahahahah! I've made 10 pictures of Seto and Serenity togetehr with the help of Photoshop!  
  
clyde: but there is a problem  
  
clyde007: Wahhhh!!!! I don't know how to..er...show it to people, like put it in a site..  
  
clyde: can anybody help my whiner aibou  
  
clyde007: PLEASE  
  
Past and Present  
  
Heavy rain poured down, it still hasn't stopped for hours. It shattered through the roofs and the loud thunder and lightning are frightening. Serenity tried to help Kaiba through his brother's apartment. She was really shocked by what happened between them, but at that time she didn't really care. All she cared for was Kaiba to be alright and to be safe. Though she was really freaked out, she knew that the one who kissed her was not Kaiba, it was another presence.  
  
"Big brother?! Big brother please open up!" Serenity cried while knocking loudly on the door, but to pure bad luck, no one answered. Joey was probably at Yugi's house at that time. Serenity glanced at Kaiba, both of them soaked, but Kaiba was more hurt than her. She bent down and placed a hand on Kaiba's face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaiba...this is all my fault...." Serenity whispered as she suddenly remember that her brother left her window open when he shouted at Mokuba and Kaiba. Serenity reached from the window to the door knob and as she finally unlocked it, she helped Kaiba in.  
  
She must admit, Kaiba was WAY to heavy, specially when he's unconscious (don't ask how she got him all the way from the alley to the apt.). Serenity laid Kaiba on her bed, she went inside the bathroom and quickly changed her soaked clothes. Serenity got out her first aid kit, towel, and a piece of shirt for Kaiba. She sat beside her bed and stroked pieces of the CEO's bangs which covered his face. Truly, he looked at peace when he's asleep.  
  
'He looks so innocent and pure...like a sweet little kid.....whenever he's asleep..' Serenity thought as a smile crept across her soft face. She leaned a little closer to Kaiba staring at his face, truly, he was a perfect guy....  
  
Serenity shook her head and erased the thought of her even staring at the CEO. Gently, she plastered some gauge and placed some ointment on Kaiba's cuts. Serenity smiled once she finished treating the CEO. Standing up, she took one more glance at the CEO and walked out the room, closing the door quietly, being careful not to wake up Kaiba..  
  
"I hope Joey won't come back soon," she whispered In worry that her brother might find out that his worst enemy is staying and sleeping in his sister's room and bed. "I'll just try to explain, that is if he finds out, and chances are...30%.." Serenity sighed and walked towards the cupboards. She took out a can of campbells mushroom soup (a/n: I love that! I don't own that!) and reached for a bowl to put the soup in. She placed it in the microwave and heated it for 30 seconds.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I opened my eyes gently as my vision seems to be still blurry. I can only see black visions but I could feel that I am lying in such a cozy bed, I tried to sit up but my ribs kept on hurting. Trying to remember what ever happened and why I had ended up in such a place, I just failed. There was no chance of trying to remember things that way, the pain was much severe.  
  
'Dammit! Where in the blue hell am i?!' I asked myself cursing under my breath. Who ever made this to me will surely pay, I can do what ever I want to do with them!  
  
I finally closed my eyes hard then after a minute, I opened it as my vision has healed. I saw a room, I WAS in a room..but I didn't understand the aura of the room.. It was only a small normal room, but it felt so warm and cozy. The bed was a normal bed which I never preffered, but this one was different, it feels so, comfortable. Wherever I am at that time, I thought that I was dreaming, but no, it was reality.  
  
I tried to stand up as I fell back on the bed. I scanned the room and saw a picture of the mutt Wheeler near the table. At that time, I knew where I was, I was at the Wheeler's house! But it doesn't look like the mutt's room, it looks more like..like...the Wheeler girl. I sighed and reached for the wall and slowly tried to stand up. The pain was still lingering through my back but I can take it well, it wasn't that severe.  
  
I slowly walked through the door, still holding against the wall, while my other hand was placed beside my ribs. It hurts but it was okay, the bandage was indeed strong, it must be a professional nurse who made it.  
  
"Uh..." I moaned in pain . I tilted my head up and walked a little faster this time. Then there she was, the Wheeler girl was standing infront of me. She looked worried but I didn't care much. Running towards me, she helped me up and placed her arms around me and walked me inside the room again.  
  
I felt different at that time, I felt the need for wanting her holding me in her arms. Weird, it's very unlike me to be this way. I was never soft like this. I am a Kaiba, and a Kaiba never shows softness to anyone. Never.  
  
"Get..off..." I manage to choke out. She looked at me as if I was a fearful monster or something. Yeah, that's right, she should fear me! She is nothing but a useless mutt. And hat stays until there. "Don't touch me you goddamn mutt!" I shouted, now much in furiousness. She looked at me, tears dwelled up in her eyes. I smirked looking at the worthless face of the puppy. It was very amusing indeed, VERY amusing. Knowing me, I would laugh at her worthless face, but there was something preventing me. I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't dare, why?  
  
Even I was shocked by my own expression. Now questions began to mob my head. Why did you do that? Why won't you do mean things to this girl like you usually do? Why can't you help staring at her? and most, Why are you acting like a soft Seto? You are a Kaiba, and a Kaiba is a high honor! I couldn't answer such questions at that time. I was so confused that my head would blow up in any minute.  
  
"Kaiba.." she whispered softly, tears rolled down her soft pale rosy cheeks. I had the urge to wipe them off this angel's face, but I dare not do that. "I was just trying to help.....im so sorry if I did something wrong." She sobbed again and tried hard not to cry, but it was useless, and the fact that she was so innocent to take such mean words. Damn! At that time I felt filthy guilt. And I never felt guilt before, never.  
  
"Well, just get me out of this house!" I scolded as she jumped out a bit. She was trembling with fear. Oh God did I just made her do that. She was so frightened by one single scold. She was truly an angel, she wasn't use to things like this.  
  
'Maybe I should soften and lighten up a little...' I told myself but quickly, quickly, erased and pushed the thought out of my head. Stupid crazy thought. I would never soften to anyone except Mokuba. 'This is so stupid!'  
  
"Please Kaiba, your hurt.." she mumbled really softly but I managed to barely hear her quite well though. I hissed then rolled my eyes. I gave a brief glance at her. Twice or Thrice, I did it. I didn't understand. Why? I can't help not looking at her. She seems so hurt. "Please Kaiba, this is the only way I can thank you for saving me..." she said again.  
  
'Save her? Oh yeah! Those drunken goons...' I thought as I shook the thoughts away.  
  
I looked at her pitifully gaze upon me. I never liked it. I never liked anyone feeling pity against me. And I never will like it. And that's the way she looked at me. I despised it, her huge crystal green eyes were looking at me with pity, but her pity was different. It was like she was looking right into my soul. I knew that she wanted to help me, to change me. But I don't know why. I act like a jerk with her brother, and with her friends, and especially with her. So why was she helping me?  
  
"Thank you Kaiba," she mumbled giving me a small and VERY sweet smile. I never noticed that smile BUT if she doesn't stop smiling like that, I will die sooner or later. She slowly tried to help me up. She did and we gently walked towards the bed. I sat down and clutched the side of my ribs. It hurts so much.  
  
"Oh! Kaiba," she gasped bending down towards me. She was worried? She gently placed her soft gentle hands on the part were it hurts, she bit her lip and tightened the bandage along the sides.  
  
"There..." She stood up and smiled at me. "Thank you," she said bowing a little then she turns back. She was about to walk away but a certain something inside of me grabbed her. Looking at me, she turned around asked what's wrong. I didn't answer, I never knew what I would say though.  
  
"Anything you need Kaiba?" she asked again leaning a little closer to me. I lifted my head up a little trying to look at her. The moon was shining through her angelic face. Her pink soft lips were a little far from me, but I could still reach her. Her gentle caring eyes looking straight at me.  
  
'Control yourself Kaiba....control' I whispered. I cant lose control and just kiss this girl. It would be molesting. I'm 18 and she's 14, what's worst is that im getting the vibe to kiss WHEELER. 'God dammit!'  
  
'Do it...you know you want to.....' a voice came out, mocking me and telling me to do it.  
  
'NO! Never!' I denied and tried to shove the voice out of my head.  
  
'This is the perfect time Seto...'  
  
'Who.are you?!'  
  
'I see....dont u remember your ancient past?...SETH?'  
  
'Seth!!!!'  
  
'Go on for the kiss....Go..'  
  
'N-Never! No!'  
  
"W-what happened?" I stuttered trying to make a stupid conversation. "Why did you run away like that? Mokuba was worried!" I scolded. She jumped a bit and lowered her head. "Im so sorry..." she apologized biting her bottom lip. "I was just so..embarrassed.." she said, her voice trailing off in a soft tone. I looked at her with a confused situation, then suddenly, both of us turned red.  
  
'Dammit!' I scolded myself looking away from her. I didn't dare say anything to her. It was my fault anyway, I didn't knock. No! How could I be thinking of that, it was HER own fault, she didn't lock it in the first place!  
  
"I-I have to go Mr. Kaiba.." she said before turning back and running away. But I caught her arm and tightened my grip. I pulled her down the bed, pinning her down the sheets, and kissed her deeply. My tongue begged for passage, and soon, she gave it to me. I let out the grip and freed her, but my lips and tongue still wondering her whole innocence.  
  
Sweet...so sweet, that's all I could describe the overwhelming feeling I felt. We were at it at about 5 minutes until she opened her eyes and woke up in wonderland. She shoved me a little harder then stood up and turned her back at me. She was sobbing, I could hear her soft sobs.  
  
My eyes widened, I wasn't suppose to do that. That was molesting her. 'No! No! I did not just do it!' I kept on telling myself, but it was no use for now. I did it, I was suppose to control myself. 'BUt..i felt that I wanted her...I wanted that fiery passion I felt...it was overwhelming...I wanted her, all of her! And I get all of what I want!'  
  
'Yes...take her, be her first, take her virginity away...'  
  
'What?! NO!'  
  
Don't you understand...if you take it away..no man will ever touch her again..she will be yours forever...'  
  
'No! I cant do that!'  
  
'Then let me! Let me take over!'  
  
'What the he-'  
  
But before I could finish my sentence, a huge strick of light overcome the room and I felt and saw nothing. Darkness. Then a flash of what's happening came to me. I saw myself sitting down the bed, and Serenity was still there, sobbing. I knewt hat it wasn't me anymore that was back there. It was that stupid voice, Egyptian high priest. But I still refuse to believe such nonsense.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Seth walked up to Serenity and slid his hand up to her waist. She gasped and looked at him, she was still trembling in shock and fear. Seth smirked then leaned closer and whispered.  
  
"I am no longer that gentle fool Kaiba...I am the high priest..remember me? Kisara..." he smiled sadistically and licked her ear that sent shivers up to the spine.  
  
"K-Kisara? Who are you..and who is Kisara?..." Serenity whimpered refusing to fight back. He slid his other hands up her shirt and caressed her soft breasts. He wet one finger then slid it unto her nipples. He moved it round and round until she moaned louder and louder every second.  
  
"Continue my dear..." Seth whispered cupping her face and giving her a hot fiery French kiss. Serenity gasped. "Please stop...please!" she screamed but Seth didn't listen, instead he just continued.  
  
'Let me out...'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'Let me out..Serenity..'  
  
'Who? Who are you?'  
  
'I'm the one who could help you..that is no longer Kaiba..'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Im Kisara...im the only one who could fight an ancient spirit...'  
  
'Okay..but please be careful..'  
  
'I will..thankyou..'  
  
SEth stopped and smirked, a much evil smirk. "SO..you are back? HOw interesting...and yet I am enjoying that girl's body..." Seth added as he looked at the fierce eyes of Kisara. "Seth! Leave the child alone! She has nothing against you!" Kisara shot back, her ka rising every moment.  
  
"SO...You wanna play rough?" Seth smirked again and took inch step by step whil Kisara moved back, hesitating. "Oh...com now Kisara..." Seth said in a teasing evil tone while grabbing her arm and pinning them down the wall. She tried kicking and screaming and struggling, but it was no use.  
  
"You cant fight me!" Seth shouted tightening her grip and punching the side of the wall, "You are weak!" he said.  
  
'What happened to you! Seth?!!!!" She sobbed as tears burst down her soothing face. "What happened to the Seth I knew?!!!" she asked louder. This made Seth even more angrier. "Don't judge me woman!" he said.  
  
"I have no time for this!!!!" Seth shook his head in dismay and shot one last glare at Kisara. "I will be back, but for now, I will return this fool's body!" And with those words, Seth vanished and Kaiba fell on the ground, still unconscious.  
  
Kisara slump against the wall, crying heavily, and breathing hard, "Seth...what happened to you?..." she whispered.  
  
'Kisara..are u okay?...'  
  
'Serenity?...sorry..you can have yur body back..'  
  
'Can I help?'  
  
'You can just avoid Kaiba when he's mood starts to change...'  
  
'Okay..i will...'  
  
'But beware...the evil inside of him has not vanished..he will be back....'  
  
OWARI  
  
clyde007: SO? It's not a cliffhanger okay!!!  
  
clyde: whatever  
  
clyde007: damn you  
  
clyde: Drake  
  
clyde007: review please!!!!!!!!1 


	7. Learning 'bout Love

clyde: sorry if I updated long  
  
clyde007: yeah, so sorry  
  
clyde: here's chapter 7  
  
clyde007: read "Lass's"" works  
  
clyde: its very cute  
  
#####Learning about love#####  
  
###Seto's POV###  
  
I opened my eyes and I look around. I was in my room now, I knew it, I could tell just from the smell. Carefully stretching, I clutched my shirt and laid back again. Cursing, I twitched my head to the clock and it read 9:24 am. "Fuck I'm late!!!" I shouted while trying hard to get up, but to no avail. I hung my head and started cussing again, only this time, a little loud. Then, I heard my door swing open. As I looked, I saw the Wheeler girl, her head hunged down.  
  
"What?" I asked rolling my eyes over. She was too..too...annoying? I think, but whatever, I hated it. I guess I did hate her..Well, yeah. But then again I thought she was like the mutt.  
  
'Oh yea, I remember now, something weird happened then the mutt suddenly came into their apartment and they helped me in. They drove me to my mansion and here I am right now.' I thought, remembering all of the previous stuff that happened. 'But what was that weird thing that happened?...' I asked myself.  
  
"Kaiba?...Are you feeling okay now?" she asked while looking at me. I noticed she was blushing, very heavily. Now I'm beginning to wonder why. Suddenly my short memory came back and soon I even started blushing, not enough though. She carefully touched my forehead while her other hand was still. she was so soft though. I can feel it. "Tell me..Serenity, what happened?.." I asked looking away.  
  
"..I guess I have to be honest, right, Mr.Kaiba?.." she whispered as she stood still. "A girl named Kisara was in me, Seth was in you, she tried to protect me from..how Seth would touch me.." she said and then she trailed off. I quickly stood up and banged my fist on the wall while looking at her.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I molested you?!!" I shouted, I was furious at that time. It seems that he wants to fucking sue me. Like it's all my fault. But then I realized I was the one who was wrong. She was innocent about this whole thing. It wasn't her fault all of it had happened, and I know it. Normally, I would laugh at how she looked. She was so caught up, terrified, and tears in her eyes. She was shivering out of fear from me, but I don't understand why I feel regret. I am suppose to be cold, but why can't I?  
  
'Could I be possibly be falling for this angel standing in front of me?...' I asked my self but I suddenly took the thought off. How dare I think of such things.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she screamed as she ran past the door and through the hallway. I stood there, frozen in my deepest thoughts. "What the fuck just happened?..." Hearing slight sighs from behind, I sighed myself and turned to see my little brother sighing deeply. I knew he was going to talk about Serenity again, so there. I let him speak all he wants.  
  
"What did you do now big brother?.." he asked sitting beside me. I laid back and buried my head on the pillows.  
  
"I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! SHE IS TOO EMOTIONAL!!!" I replied screaming at him. He sighed again and carefully left my room. I knew it, I heard the door.  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed and placed my hands on my face. I didn't understand what was happening. I'm beginning to soften up, I kept on blushing with her, I felt that I wanted her hands wandering my face, I wanted how her presence was in the mansion, and mostly, I feel like wanting her. But that cannot be. I am suppose to be a Kaiba, a cold hearted jerk. Not a love sick puppy. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath while turning my lap top on and checking my e-mails  
  
####Motou Residence####  
  
The doorbell rang for 2 times before the pharaoh came down the stairs. Scratching his hair, he rushed to the door with a drowsy grunt and unlocked it. "Yami..." she murmured as he opened the door. Yami smiled at Serenity while opening the door for her. She smiled back, a fake smile it was. Sitting down, she lowered her head and choked out a sob. "Yami-kun..." she whispered again as he sat down beside her.  
  
"What is it Seren?" he asked. He knew something was wrong with her. Well, duh, isn't it obvious. Yami also had a crush on her, but he never dare say anything about it. He knew she would never like him back, so he kept it alone. He smiled at her and raise her chin up. They were in eye level now.  
  
"Yami..who is Kisara?!" she asked tears rolling down her cheeks. "Who is Seth?!...I am so confused.." Before he could say a word, Serenity hugged him tightly and clutched his shirt while sobbing non stop. Yami blushed but he hugged her back.  
  
"Please Yami..please help me..." she begged softly.  
  
####Yami's POV####  
  
I bit back my bottom lip and looked at the girl sobbing before me. She was clutching my shirt real hard and I can feel just by the way she was hugging me, that she was in real pain, and also confused. And also I am, I was confused. How can she possibly know about Kisara, even Yugi doesn't know about her. And Yugi is my other half. Second, what about the Priest Seth? How did she know about this. And why was she crying for all of it.  
  
"Serenity," I began while resting my hands on her shoulder. She looked at me and I continued, "How did you know all of this stuff?" I asked her. I was concerned for her, also I was curious about what happened. I knew it was going to be a long explanation she will give, but I tend to listen to every word she will say.  
  
"I will tell you.." she murmured and soon she began her explanation, "There was a voice inside of me telling me to believe and trust her. And to let her out, suddenly there was a flash of light, I was in a dark place but I can see what was happening. But then I saw Kaiba..." with his name she trailed off. I began to get suspicious with this whole thing with Kaiba. Maybe it really was a bad idea to send Seren working for him.  
  
I mean, Kaiba is a cold, mean, and demanding jerk, while Serenity..Well, let's just say Serenity can't keep up with him. She is the exact opposite. Sweet, caring, kind, nice, and pretty. Innocent too. But, teher was something troubling her about the whole thing. The whole "ancient thing". "You saw Kaiba..then?" I asked giving her a small smile and a look of disappointment that she stopped. She sighed and frowned a bit before she continued.  
  
"Then Kaiba..began to touch my body, but it wasn't really me back there, it was Kisara IN my body.. So it would be that Kaiba will touch my body...but something was wrong with Kaiba, I know that even if he is mean and all, he wouldn't molest a girl like me. Never." she said, her eyes full of desperation. I also believed that Kaiba wasn't that kind of person to go and touch a girl. But..maybe he also feels what I feel, I mean, Serenity has a perfect body no one can miss.  
  
'Oh no! But what if that KAiba..was Seth?!' I asked myself, worried. 'Damn! Now I have to stop this craziness before Serenity gets injured.'  
  
I quickly shook Serenity and held her tight, "Did you see something not normal? Like, is something not normal in Kaiba, besides how he was acting?"  
  
She gave a nod and clasped her hands to her chest. A worried look on her face, then she spoke to me, "There was something glowing on his forehead, just like yours Yami, it was the eye of the anubis as I recall." Looking at me, she gasp and I grunted. "Doest hat mean that that guy wasn't really Kaiba.....Yami?" She asked again, but now fear in her voice. She was scared I can tell, and I was anxious to find out what else was happening.  
  
"Yes," I replied closing my eyes and sighing deeply. "I am sure Kisara has warned you about this, right? And stay away from Kaiba as much as possible. Seth is controlling him now. And Seth will get to any lengths to get Kisara back, because he wants her." She looked at me again, and I knew she was going to ask.  
  
Shifting her gaze towards the window, she began. "Why does Seth want Kisara, what does he want from her, and why is Kisara IN me?..." Tears began to form in her eyes again, she was ready to cry but I wiped her sorrow away. I couldn't control myself anymore, I wanted her, and now. I wanted her fast, to taste her soft lips against mine. And so I did. I leaned over to her and pressed my lips to hers. She was in deep shock, but I begged for my tongue's entrance inside of hers. Surprised, she let me in, I wondered her tongue and I enjoyed the sensation, but she wasn't enjoying any of this. I can tell. She may be kissing back, but only because of pity in me. So I stopped and I smiled a bit.  
  
"You see..Serenity, Kisara, is the reincarnation of you. Just like me and Yugi," I explained, making sure not to make any eye contacts with her, I didn't want to, and I know she also don't. "And Seth is Kaiba's reincarnation. Once, the Priest Akunadin, maker of the millennium items, and also the father of Seth, killed Kisara so that Seth can get the power of the BEWD, also known as Kisara's Ka. If ever Seth gets it, he will be in the level of the Pharaoh, also known as me." I stopped a bit, but I never expected she would ask a question.  
  
Now this time, she looked at me, questions in her eyes. "And did Seth wanted Kisara to be killed just so he can have much power like the Pharaoh, Yami?" she asked, but it seems that she know the answer, she just wants to make sure of it.  
  
I smiled then I shook my head, "No, I know you know that the answer is no. But let me explain," I replied, then I continued, "Seth never wanted Kisara to be killed, even when he wanted the Ka. Mostly, he never really wanted to battle me, the Pharaoh. It was only that Priest Akunadin's fault all of it happened. Then, after he killed Kisara, her Ka became Seth's, and from that time. Seth became lonely. But then Akunadin wanted Seth to be the next Pharaoh, so there, he made his mind evil. And that's why we fought. Seth is a very good friend, cousin, and mostly a loyal servant. Though I never treated him as one, I treated everyone as a friend when I was Pharaoh, and it will never change. Now do you understand, Serenity?" I asked after explaining these things to her.  
  
Again, I sighed."And that is why Seth, the evil one, wants to get Kisara back. Cause, he loves her, but he wasn't sure if she loves him back." I added.  
  
She smiled and gave me a hug, "I knew it.." she said. But then she spoke again, this time, worry in her voice. "So..that means that it was the evil Seth..." I nodded on her question as I stood up.  
  
"Serenity, you can't go back there now, it's too dangerous, please forgive what I did and just stay for the night and be safe. Please?" I begged. I knew it. If Seth and Kisara were really together in Ancient times, then also they will be together, now, Serenity and Kaiba. And that is their destiny. Even I, that knows this, must not go further. I love her, but they are destined to be with each other, I cannot do anything.  
  
She nodded and stood up, "Okay, thank you Yami..." she whispered before giving me a peck on the cheek. Normally I will blush, but I didn't. I took her up to the guestroom and there I set her to sleep. She smiled at me and I lay her down on the bed while giving a small kiss on her fore head.  
  
I was about to leave but before I could close the door, she said something. It made me both happy and sad. "Yami, remember..i will always be a friend to you..i hope you also will..." I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. I never felt so..hurt..before. I love her so much, yet I know she doesn't feel the same.  
  
I gave her a smile, a fake smile, but also a true smile. "I will..i promise..." I whispered, "Goodnight." I closed the door behind me as another tear rolled down.  
  
####Serenity's POV###  
  
I frowned a bit as he closed the door behind me. There were no lights, they were off, the moonlight was my only light, yet I can see the sparkle of my tears dropping by. I know how much he loves me, but I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying I don't like him back. Yami is a nice friend, but I don't see him as a lover. That's all. I kissed back because I know he wanted me badly, but I realized he also knew that I was faking my feelings.  
  
"I am so sorry Yami....So sorry.." I whispered as tears dropped again. "Sorry!" I gasp sobbing on my hands, covering my face. Clutching the sheets, I sobbed heavily. But then suddenly, I heard a voice and a hand came to me. "..huh.." I mumbled looking for who ever it is, then I saw that girl again.  
  
"Kisara?.." I murmured giving her a half smile. "Don't worry it will be alright..." she said in a caring voice. I gave her a hug and she welcomed it. She is a nice person, and I would want to help her in any way I could. "Sleep now, you need rest..." she said looking at me, smiling. I nodded and pulled the covers on me.  
  
As I slept, I dreamt...a weird dream it was...  
  
$$$$:::DREAM:::$$$$  
  
I was seeing..blood? There was blood dripping out of this dark place. Then I saw someone coughing up...spitting out blood. I saw the person in pain so I ran over to him. But as I looked, I saw it was Kaiba. I was so terrified, I don't know why I care so much, but it doesn't matter, he was in pain, I need to help him. And so I did. But every time I run towards him, nothing is happening. It seems that I've been running but to nowhere. And soon the Kaiba who was standing there smiled at me, I stopped, it was a genuine smile. Not a smirk..a smile smile...I was amazed. He looks so cute that way. But then glass shattered and his figure broke. I felt tears, and so that was it. He died in my dream, because I failed to help him.  
  
$$$$::::REALITY:::$$$$  
  
I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. They were dripping down, and I was crying. I carefully touch my cheeks and my tears were still rolling. I panicked a bit but I burst out to more tears. I stared at the wall for a while before I snapped out to reality. I was totally freaked out by the dream. I never would've wished for it to happen. Never. I don't know how I feel about him, but I have to trust what my instinct says. It's the only way.  
  
"Kaiba..you have to be alright...please oh please..." I whispered in deep worry. As I looked out the window, the rain began to rush deeper and stronger. I stood up and cleared my window, tears dropped again. I was so afraid, I wanted to help him.  
  
'But what if the dream was telling me something, maybe it was telling me that Kaiba needs my help and that.he...he will..die.?..' I asked myself worried about the whole thing. And yes, maybe the dream was telling me something, also my instincts says so. I have to follow it if I want him in good hands.  
  
"I don't care anymore! I don't care if he doesn't appreciate all of this! I need to help him..." I whispered while standing up and running through the door. I placed on my sneakers and gently tip toed through the hallway and down the stairs. Sighing in relief that no one caught me escaping, I smiled and twitched the door knob. But then a voice stopped me from doing so, his voice came to me. I was really surprised back then.  
  
"Save him Serenity, save the one you care for," he said smiling at me. I gave a great smile and turned my head to see Yami standing there with an umbrella in his hand. "I saw what you dreamt Serenity, it might tell you something, so go and save him."  
  
Again I smiled and turned to the door. "Thank you, Yami." I whispered. I was about to open it but I did one more thing. I got back and gave him a hug while I ran outside. The rain shattered and I was soaked. I didn't care, I was surprised I didn't care. By then I questioned myself if that I loved him, but I never knew what the answer was . I loved the way his lips pressed against mine. It was, magical...  
  
Running through the alley way, soaking wet, I reached the Kaiba mansion panting and breathing heavily. I feel like fainting but there was no time left. My heart was pounding heavily and I knew something was bad. And I hope it wasn't him. He may be a mean jerk but I don't care. I know that Kaiba has something good inside and I will let it out. Mokuba also said that he has a soft side.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted. I heard him all the way over the main hall. I gasp and quickly rushed towards where the voice came from. There I saw Mokuba crying, banging the door of Kaiba's room over and over. The little KAiba turned to me and ran giving me a hug. Hugging me and sobbing non- stop, I cradled the little boy into my arms. "Serenity!" he said choking out a sob, "My brother has an illness. He is coughing up and releasing.." he trailed off and I knew what he was going to say next, "Blood" he looked at me with a surprised look as I gave him a fake smile. Carrying him, I led him to his room and laid him on his bed. "He wouldn't let anybody in his room! He wants us to stay out..even me! Serenity, he might die! That sickness has already been within him for 5 years..please..help.."  
  
"Mokuba, I'll take care of your brother in anyway I can.." I told him, promising that I would help him and his brother. He smiled at me, still sobbing a bit.  
  
"You're a real angel Serenity, thank you so much." he replied before giving up and collapsing into deep dreaming sleep. I smiled at the little Kaiba, but as soon as I left his room. A frown formed on my faced. Quickly, I ran towards Kaiba's room and panted while knocking on the door.  
  
First, there was no answer. I was starting to freak out but by then I hear him coughing. Tears formed my eyes, again, I knocked on his door. "Kaiba! Please let me in! You need treatment..Kaiba please." I begged sobbing, "Please.." Whispering, I slumped on the door.  
  
####KAIBA's POV###  
  
I laid on the floor, coughing up blood. I knew I had this illness since I was a kid back then. Also, Gozaburo knew it, but he never gave me treatment. He could afford all medicines but he never gave me one. He just let me suffer like this. First of all, it was because of his tortures I became like this, I had the sickness. But once I took him out of his business, I didn't really went to a hospital and get treatment. I left it alone.  
  
But now the pain is killing me, like a hundred knives stabbing my throat. Too much blood was lost out of me. I might die right now, I can tell, it was possible. But I didn't care. I mean, so what if I died, no one will care. I only worry about my little brother. I can't abandon him, he's still small, and those Big 5 might take over the company again (a/n: I know their dead or whatever but just bear wid me). Plus, he can't take over the company alone, he's too under age. I know I am, but, fuck I'm more smarter.  
  
I was ready to give up by then, my door was locked, I can't even open it even if I wanted to. But then there. I heard that voice begging for me to unlock the door. It seems familiar, then I realized it was her, the Wheeler girl, Serenity.  
  
I really didn't know how I feel. I feel light when I'm with her, and I feel warm whenever she touches my face or my hand. Even if it's an accident or any kind of mistake. It feels good. And also, I feel like I'm beginning to soften up. I try to fight that feeling back, but sometimes, I think about it, and that I began to think that I should soften up on her. I know, it was very stupid to do so.  
  
"Damn it.." I cursed crawling towards the door. Finally I broke in and unlocked it. Still conscious, I saw the girl quickly running towards me and helping me to sit-up. Weird, I thought. When she held me, the pain went away. By then I was already at my bed. She was looking at me, tears on her eyes and rolling down her soft pale cheeks. I was confused, why was she crying? 'Could it be..because..nah..' I shook the thought of her having so concerned about me. There was no way she would feel the same about me.  
  
'The SAME..what the fuck!' I thought again.  
  
"Kaiba!" I heard her shout shaking me, "Please..Kaiba...don't..don't close your eyes.." she said sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to fight back, but it seems that I wanted to feel peace now.  
  
"Why are you here?.." I asked turning my pace to her. She looked at me but she didn't answer. Trying to sit up, I kinda fell but I fell into her arms. I ddidn't dare move, I felt peace back there. But I pushed back the feeling and threw her off, standing up. "Don't ever touch me!" I ordered as I look at her terrified face. Guilt, I felt guilt but there was no other choice, I was forbidden to show any softens towards people like her.  
  
"Kaiba please..you need treatment.." she said softly walking towards me, her hands reaching up but I slapped it away. Tears dwelled in her eyes again. I can't take it how she looks at me like that, but I have to anywayz.  
  
"A Kaiba doesn't need any treatment! NEVER! And they never need help from someone!" I shouted pointing out the things that I never really needed from some one or anyone else except my self. She hung her head and looked on the ground, tears dropping by. She walked towards me but I didn't move.  
  
"Wrong Kaiba.." she whispered looking up at me with a faint smile. Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I banged them down the table. I was surprised, she didn't flinch or anything.  
  
"I was never wrong with anything. Never." I replied. "I am smart, and every decision I made is with my will. And every decision I made was what I want." Again, she shook her head which really pissed me off.  
  
"Yes, you might be the most gorgeous, powerful, richest, and superior man in the hwole world, but you aren't perfect Kaiba. You lack something I have, something Mokuba have, and something all people have, except you..." she whispered. I laughed a bit, pointing out that she was wrong.  
  
"And what might that be, that I am lacking, Wheeler?" I asked playfully. With a smirk on my face, I raise up her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "Hmm? Answer me."  
  
"You lack a heart Kaiba! You lack normal human emotions..mostly, you lost being you." she replied. I was hit by what she said, even though she was naïve, she knows the things no one ever knew about me. "You may be a Kaiba! But there will always be a Seto in you...That Seto wants to come out, but this Kaiba wants to stay tough..and won't let Seto out." she added. Looking away, I let out a growl and looked at her on the corner of my eye with a despiteful look.  
  
"Your wrong Woman, I am a Kaiba. And the Seto that was someone had already died." I chuckled a bit, a dark chuckle. I knew there was no Seto in this world anymore. Suddenly, I felt hot tears on my chest. I looked down and saw her crying on me. Hitting me with a weak one, she clutched my arm. "Kaiba! No! Please go back to being Seto! The one who had human emotions..the one who was loved..and the one whom I want to meet...and love.."  
  
I looked at her, deeply, I spoke. "Why?" I asked her. "Why do you care so much about me?.." I parted away from her and sat on the edge of my bed, burying my face on my hands. I felt arms around me. Warm, it was her, she was hugging me. Now I know what Mokuba felt, and yes, it felt good and nice. I felt her tears drop onto me.  
  
"Because..i love you.." she smiled, whispering those words in my ear. I stared blankly at her, wanting to ask more. But I did something I wanted to do before. I turned to her and pressed my lips against hers. I thought she would pull back, but I was wrong, she smiled and kissed back. Then there, tears fell out.  
  
"I..love you too...but, I wasn't sure of this feeling..i was so scared to be rejected by my feelings again." I told her, "Thank you..for bringing me back.."  
  
"Seto..." she whispered as both of us fell into deep sleep, my arms around her, and her face buried on my chest. Her soft breathing was amazing, and how he brought me back from darkness was...unbelievable.  
  
####END###  
  
clyde007: that wasn't the end  
  
clyde: yea...here, just a kind of preview for the next chappie  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
"I want her back, if you help me in this, I would make you the Pharaoh!" a dark voice said making an agreement with the dark Yami.  
  
"And my own body?"  
  
"Yes..i just want her back, but don't ever touch her, she is only mine."  
  
"But I could touch the real girl?"  
  
"Yes..you could touch the girl with the fiery aburn hair, just not the one with the blue/blonde hair.."  
  
clyde007: there u go!  
  
clyde: sooo, please r&r! 


	8. The Plan: Serenity, what have u done?

clyde007: long time no update, sorry guys ï

clyde: she had a lil trouble wid da pc..and I know u guys are kinda confused..

Yami: im da only 1 u didn't make a story wid me and shizuka!! ï

clyde007: what u said was complicated...

clyde: anyway, as u saw in the preview in the last chapter, it says:

PREVIEW:  
  
"I want her back, if you help me in this, I would make you the Pharaoh!" a dark voice said making an agreement with the dark Yami.  
  
"And my own body?"  
  
"Yes..i just want her back, but don't ever touch her, she is only mine."  
  
"But I could touch the real girl?"  
  
"Yes..you could touch the girl with the fiery aburn hair, just not the one with the blue/blonde hair.."

END

clyde007: confusing, but this chapter will clear all! so get ready for this chapter...fic start!!!

clyde: and I knew some o u thought that the "Yami" in the preview was Yami Yugi, but ur wrong ï

###The Plan: Serenity, what have u done?###

###Alley way (Domino City)###

The heavy storm raged across the city, but the dark priest Seth has still lingered around to look for an allie.  
  
"I want her back, if you help me in this, I would make you the Pharaoh!" the high priest whispered in a dark voice said making an agreement with the dark Yami. Yami Marik ofcourse, the darkest of all they knew.  
  
A smirk, "And my own body?" The Yami asked with entertainment in his voice. Why else would he make an agreement with this filthy Priest, let alone help him. But indeed the offer was good.  
  
"Yes..., your own body. I just want her back, but don't ever touch her, she is only mine." the Priest warned giving a soft glare at the Yami who stood before him.  
  
The Yami smirked, "But I could touch the real girl, Serenity?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Yes..you could touch the girl with the fiery aburn hair, just not the one with the blue/blonde hair.." the priest agreed. To Marik, it was no surprise. Little did the priest care of what will happen to the Wheeler girl.

The albino flinched and gave the Egyptian priest a look, "Seth..." the Yami started, standing still, "What are you planning to do with this girl, Serenity?" he asked.

The Egyptian Priest laughed, "Marik..Marik..Marik...I don't have any plans for that girl Serenity, I only want her because Kisara is within her...I only need Kisara..i want her back!"

(a/n: Marik = is Yami Marik, ok?)

Yami Marik nodded in agreement, after all, the Priest Seth's offer was a big deal. He will have his own body, be the Pharaoh, and of course, have a beautiful queen,..which he intended to be Serenity.

"Then again, what is your plan, Seth?" Marik asked motioning towards the high priest. Perfectly he knew that he must have had an idea on how to get Kisara back. Seth glared at him but he didn't flinched nor blinked.

Seth chuckled, "A strong mind," he started, "You have a strong mind, Marik." He smirked at this, knowing the Egyptian Yami would take this as a compliment. "And what's it to you if I have a strong mind?" he asked.

It's his turn to smirk this time as Seth gave him a look that says i-have-an-idea look. "You need to kidnap this Serenity Wheeler," he continued, "As soon as that happens, My Kisara would take over Serenity Wheeler's body and I shall take her soul. Which leaves Serenity Wheeler unconscious."

Marik nodded, "And so I can have the Wheeler girl, and you have Kisara." he repeated. A gave away nod was expected and of course a short laughter of evilness (O.o). The priest knew very well that he only needed Kisara, nothing more. And he was lucky enough to be in the present.

Marik turned away leaving one last smirk towards the Priest, then he vanished. "Foolish..." the priest whispered with a hint of annoyance in his deep dark voice.

###Priest Seth's POV###

I walked past the rain still thinking about the past. She was mine back then, and she will be mine even now. Father might have killed her and brainwashed me as to rule being pharaoh. And father, Priest Akunadin, was right.

"No!" a voice inside me shouted, and I knew exactly who it was, it was the LIGHT Priest Seth. "He should've never killed Kisara in the first place! And he should've never made MY mind evil, because you just came out! And ruled over my body! Bastard!!!"

(a/n: This is kinda confusing, but don't worry. its my time to shine!!! ï anyway. ill explain. first, the priest Seth right NOW, the one who made an agreement with Yami Marik, is the EVIL priest Seth. cause the real Priest Seth isn't really evil, his father only made him evil and killed kisara. so the LIGHT priest seth is inside the EVIL priest seth. The EVIL Seth is the Yami, and the light priest seth is the real thing. Think about Yami Marik and Marik. something like that.)

back to the story....

The Evil Seth smirked and laughed, "Your father was right after all," he started with an evil voice, "He did the right thing, he killed Kisara so that the KA of the legendary blue eyes white dragon will be ours, but you refused! You fool!" Again, the light priest Seth spoke.

"Your wrong! My father wanted me to have the power of the blue eyes white dragon.." he replied and trailed off, but briefly continued. "so that I will fight my own cousin, the pharaoh, and when I win, I will rule! But I never wanted that. I never wanted to betray my cousin!"

The Evil Seth grunted, "And that was the time I took over your body, because of your father's dark mind, I was born!" he shouted.

The Light Seth clenched his teeth, "Give me back my body you bastard!"

"No," was the reply he got, it was no surprise, it was a predictable answer. "Not until I get that girl, Kisara, back! And again her power will be mine!" A hoarse grunt of frustration was what the real Seth gave.

Even he knew that this wasn't the time to pick an argument over his Evil side. How frustrating he might've thought. Then again, was there anyway to recover his own body back? The answer fluttered around, 'Of course not!'

###Marik's POV###

'Damn that stupid High Priest!' I cursed under my shivering breath. He only told me too give back his precious Kisara, but never the less did he give me a plan on how I would do this. I walked from about a mile away from where me and the Priest made an agreement, and by now to no surprise I'm tired. Closing my eyes, I gave a small sigh of exhaustion.

I smirked at the new thought that darted through me, "I know exactly how to get her." I whispered as I took out my millennium rod. Even though the Priest Seth had it in the past, he never wanted it back, so I kept it to myself. "And with the help of my millennium rod, I shall capture the girl."

I turned my head through the direction of where the rod glimmered. Surely it was powerful, also, it knows where a person is. The faint wind rattled around with the leaves as I took a small step forward, before I leave the place, I gave a short laugh, "This would be interesting." I whispered giving a look at Kaiba Corporation.

"Who would've thought, that the mutt's sister, would be having an affair with the cold hearted CEO, Seto Kaiba." stopping to smirk again, I continued, "Let alone believe that the mutt is very well angry at the CEO, how convenient." My words slipped out, it was too much exciting to cause trouble from here on.

"And that is exactly what I'm gonna do..."

Leaving the place and heading to Kaiba Corporation....

###Normal POV###

Serenity opened her eyes, freely and wandering the surrounded area. She looked around, her eyes glimmering, only to find herself in her lover's warm arms. His grip was strong, firm, and ofcourse loving. She had felt the feeling of being needed, protected from any harm that may come. That was because it was Seto, not Kaiba.

She remembered all the things before, how she was first noticed by the CEO, and how she begged for her brother's participation. "I was so lucky.." she whispered to herself. She was glad that she had said her feelings before it was too late, but mostly, the CEO returned her heart's desire, Love.

She snuggled along his collar and buried her face on his chest, "Seto..." she mumbled weakly, breathing softly.

Warm arms wrapped around her. Kaiba gave a smile, a REAL smile that has vanished about 6 years ago. He was also happy, to feel that someone besides his brother cared for him, and Serenity cared for him because of who he was, not by money or rank or hotness (a/n: I had to say hotness!!!!). She returned back his smile, not wavering at all. "Im so happy that your back..Seto.." She whispered timidly, a blush crept on her soft light cheeks.

The CEO flickered his fingers in between the strands of hair she had, "Thanks to you," he replied, drowsily giving her a small peck on the forehead, "Serenity.."

Before she could flash another smiled, the place began to become dark, and the eye of anubis gittered along. There was a strong aura of power surrounding the intense darkness, more like the shadow realm, but either of them knew what was happening. Seenity clutched Seto's shirt and stayed behind his back.

"Seto," she whimpered, her eyes tearing, "I'm scared, what's happening?" The question was stupid enough not to recognize. Neither of them knew where on the damn hella earth they were, mostly, are they still on damn earth?

The CEO tightened his grip on Serenity's hands, which were trembling in fear. He twitched his eyes and flicked his tongue inside of his mouth, making an awkward noise. "Nuisance, who's there?!" he asked in a demanding yet calm voice.

Narrowing, his eyes yet again scanned the place, but no one to be seen. The silence was over bearing, "Who's there?!" he repeated, now with more frustration.

Serenity's grip on his shirt tightened every second, as he felt that she was very terrified, but why? "Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what..."

Before any more further instance, a short evil laugh came out from nowhere as both flinched in surprise. "Seto.." the girl mimicked, shutting her eyes.

"Ahh...the mutt's sister having affairs with the cold mean CEO of Kaiba corporation?" the voice asked, his tone mocking. "Yet isn't that hard to find so sweet?" By now he was surely mocking them, specially KAiba.

"And I thought the great Seto Kaiba is very cold and emotionless," he added, "But what is this I see? Him having affairs with the little innocent girl?"

Kaiba let a growl of anger, let alone very mad at the whole thing. By now he was very very pissed, and his grip on Serenity's hand was very tight, it began to hurt. She gave him a worried look as her eyes widened as she heard a voice inside of her.

'Serenity..'

'Your..Kisara..right?'

'Yes, but go..'

'huh?'

'Both of you are in trouble..'

'Why?..Who?..What does it want?'

'It wants me...'

'But-'

"Who are you?!" Kaiba asked as Kisara and Serenity's conversation cut short, she felt that was right, and nothing can do something. Marik chuckled a bit before giving Serenity a seductive grin and a precious sly glare. The CEO growled at this, he was quite amused that he felt jealousy, but within, it was both anger and jealousy. Though Marik wanted Serenity, he needed to stop Kaiba first, and snatch her away from him.

'And my millennium rod is the perfect item...to brain control the girl..and she shall be mine, while the spirit, kisara, will be seth's' Marik thought with a mischievous grin on his face. With a simple use of the rod, he could talk with Serenity, while Kaiba will never know.

'Hello Serenity'

'Who?..Who are you?'

'Awww..have you forgotten me?'

'M-M..Marik...how can? but you can't..how-..'

'It's my power...'

'Power...'

'Yes..you can have it too...you just have to go with me instead of Seto Kaiba..'

'What?..'

'Leave to me, be mine, be my Queen..and all shall be yours..'

'Your insane!'

'Oh..even the Pahraoh calls me a psycho..'

'You know what? Its true! I would never leave Seto! Never!'

'Never?'

'Yes..'

'But I can make you..now...be mine..'

"Seto Kaiba, I shall take what is yours, all of it. Including the girl," Marik started looking at Kaiba with a smirk on his face. Bluntly, Kaiba clenched his fists and gave a growl inside of him. He didn't know what he meant, and ofcourse, the girl. Did he mean Serenity? But that was impossible.

"What do you mean?!" he scolded as Serenity came from behind and walked forward, "Serenity!" Kaiba snatched her hand as she turned her head, her eyes were in normal condition, well that was what Kaiba could see. But he never believed mind control and such nonsense. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to my King..." she replied, a timid voice, slightly a whisper. Serenity faced Marik with a small smile of delight in her face. Kaiba, now shocked by the whole scene, slowly slipped his hands away from hers and gave a stare. A dark stare.

"What did you do to her?!! Marik!" Kaiba shouted, his voice filled with anger as he only laughed at him.

Smirking, "Why, I would never have had done such thing. It's just that she really loves me!" Marik replied, his voice mocking the CEO. "Not you."

"I.." she whispered, wrapping her arms around Marik's waist, and burying her face on his chest, "I am now in the arms of my love one...."

Kaibalifted his head, his eyes still staring at Serenity, "I thought you loved me..?" She cocked her head the other way so that she could meet the CEO's stare. She gave a slight giggle.

"No silly. I love Marik, I just really felt pity for you Mr.Kaiba, you seem so depressed." she said, with a smile on her face. Her smile wasn't like her normal smiles, it was like a made up smile.

Kaiba looked down, then looked straight at them. His eyes were now the normal ones, cold and emotionless. "Well, my business here is done. Get me out of here. I have a company to run. Get me out!" he ordered, his voice demanding and cold.

A smirk played on Marik's lips, "As you wish." he said while raising the millennium rod and making the room grow brighter, and with a flash, Kaiba was back at his office, and both Marik and Serenity were gone.

####Kaiba's POV####

I cannot believe what just happened. The one who just brought me back was eventually loving someone, and all were lies. I looked at the mirror, but I saw myself. It was me again, Kaiba. And I was the usual cold and emotionless human for now, and until forever. That's howl ong it will stay.

'I was such a fool to believe that girl.' I told myself, but my voice was steady. I didn't show regret or sadness, I was emotionless. And that's the way it is.

"Seto!" a voice cringed to me as I saw my little brother on the door way, smiling and panting, but his smile vanished as he started to see me. "..Seto?..What happened?.." he asked in a light voice.

"Nothing." I answered plainly, heading towards my laptop and opening it, but Mokuba turned it off. "What did you do that for?!"

He shook his head and banged his hands on my desk like the nagry me, "Where is she?!!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Who she?" I asked. My eyes staring blankly.

"Serenity!" he shouted, "Seto what happened?!"

The name brings pain in my chest, but I didn't dare show it, so I ignored it. "She left with the man she loves."

I saw hurt, sadness, and confusion in Mokuba's face. "What?! She loves you! No one else!"

I glared at him, my eyes making direct contact, "No," I replied icily, "She loves Marik...."

#############End of chapter##################

clyde: er...that's not a cliffie...

clyde007: review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee

clyde: yah..um..watever..

clyde007: er...shaddup

clyde: preview...

PREVIEW:

"Kaiba and ma sister is together?!!!"

"I loved her mutt"

"lovED???"

"Just help will u!"

&&&&

"What..what's this?..."

"I..i'm pregnant?..."

clyde: ahehehhe..interesting

clyde007: review so that ill hurry up...


	9. I love her

clyde007: hiya!!!

clyde: update,,finally..

Rin: Clyde!!! Can u make a story of me and fluffy? (sesshomaru)

clyde: do u think we should?...NAh...too silly...

clyde007: ;; sorry, I was too busy playing gunbound!!

clyde: anywayz...continue! story!

### "I Love her.." ###

###Kaiba Corp. --- Mr.Kaiba's Room###

The young Kaiba's face fell. Mokuba's eyes were wide and his mouth open into a small "o" . He couldn't believe that Serenity would ever betray her brother. Much more or less love Yami Marik. He knew Seto was hurt deep inside, he just won't admit it. Kaiba's glare moved back on his laptop but Mokuba quickly caught his hand.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes ands closed it, "I have some work to do Mokuba." Was his reply at the Young Kaiba's questioning eyes. Mokuba grunted and threw his arms off. His eyes flaming with anger.

"Don't you even care?!" he shouted, "That Serenity left you with no explanation?! That maybe Marik was just mind controlling her?! Seto!" He was angry by now. But Kaiba stayed calm and toneless at his given reply...

"No.."

Kaiba smirked at Mokuba and stood up, clearing the bizarre fog on his window, "Why would I care, Mokuba?" he asked. The Young Kaiba softened his eyes and kept silent. Kaiba knew it's an i-don't-know answer. But Mokuba refused to be silent. He wanted explanation and convince his brother to get her back.

He shook his head, "No!" Mokuba clenched his fists and shut his eyes while tears formed at the corner . Opening it, he looked at Kaiba. "I saw how happy you were that night..to be with her, in her arms..Seto I saw you, your firsts genuine smile for centuries..." He thought recalling those memories would put Seto to get her back – but Mokuba was wrong..

Kaiba gave a slight chuckle and sat at the edge of his bed, his head up high, "Mokuba, she doesn't love me! She said it herself." As far as he's concerned, he wanted to believe that Serenity was just in mind control, but as he saw her eyes, he knew it felt real.

"Oh yea and she just left like that?!" he argued at his brother's fake emotions, "Seto! What's more important? Your pride or Serenity?..If you truly love her you would want to know an explanation...Seto..I know you love her. I know it."

Kaiba met his brother's eyes, but as much as he wanted to ignore and break it away. He didn't, because he knew what he said was true. He wanted to know why she betrayed him, and mostly, was it true? "She's important...but-.."

"But what Seto?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face, "Who could help me at a time like this?.." Mokuba gave a smile. Finally, his brother was willing to get help, mostly because it wasn't for his selfish deeds. But because of someone important to him. someone he loves. Serenity.

"Who else?" Mokuba said, his smile mischievous.

Kaiba gave a look at his brother and narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly who Mokuba has in mind. And at that time Kaiba was not liking this person. Much more not to get help from HIM. And that only person who knows Serenity better.

"Mokuba! No way! No how! You cant make me!" Kaiba scolded standing up as his brother sighed in frustration.

"Seto! Your pride or Serenity?!" Kaiba grunted and gave a playful smack on his brother's head as Mokuba giggled evilly. "Your one evil kid Mokuba..."

"Hey, I got it from you!"

...15 minutes later.....

Kaiba gave a look of disgust as he gazed at the rotten apartment with cockroaches fleeting on the pavement. "No wonder he acts like that..." he whispered, narrowing his eyes at every inch of pest coming his way. "Disgusting.." His voice trailed off as he saw the door. 2C. "This is it.."

Breathing heavily, Kaiba pressed the doorbell as Mokuba quivered. "What's the matter Kid?" He asked. Mokuba pointed at the rats that were coming towards them as Kaiba's eyes widened. "Mutt! Open this door now! Your cousins are here to get us!" (Cousins of Joey = rats )

Finally, the door opened as Joey scratched his head. His hair messed up. Leaning towards the CEO, Joey gave a glare and looked at them. "What are you doing here?" he asked. His eyes not averting from them.

"Just go! This rats are killing me!" Mokuba shouted pushing them inside. Joey plopped on the couch as he entered. Both Kaiba's scanned the place and made a sit for them. "Mutt, we need to talk." Kaiba said, his voice clear and firm. Joey's face became serious as he leaned forward.

"What is it, Kaiba?"

There was silence for a minute before anyone could talk. So Mokuba broke in, "My brother needs your help!" Mokuba received a death glare from his brother as soon as he spilled the word. Joey blinked and smiled widely. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"The great selfish CEO and richest man in Japan is trying to get help from the poor dog Joey Wheeler?!" Joey laughed but before he could say another word, Kaiba grabbed him by the colar shirt and brought him in his face. Giving a glare, he spoke.

"You will help me, or I'll make you help me, Wheeler!" Kaiba was serious. Very serious in fact. Mokuba gulped as he settled his brother down by tugging his arm to let go of Joey. And of course he did. Joey fell on the ground as Kaiba's eyes were still not letting go of him. Standing up, the Wheeler faced Kaiba.

"Fine," he replied, "What is it you need, Kaiba.." The second he asked, he spat his name loudly. Neither one flinched but Kaiba was nervous on how he will tell this to her brother. Pride or Serenity? This will be answered as Serenity of course.

"It's about your sister," Kaiba started. Joey gave a slight growl of confusion, worry, and anger. Kaiba wanted to continue, but he didn't want Joey to know that he has fallen for his sister. Not because she's a Wheeler, but because of his reputation. On being cold, fierce, and of course, heartless. Waiting for an answer, Joey glared at Kaiba.

"Your sister..." he continued, his heart beating fast. He refuse to let some girl ruin his reputation. But was she just "some" kind of girl? No, and KAiba knew it. She was special, specially for him. She was the one who brought Seto back.

Growing impatient, Joey clenched his fists and shove it in front of KAiba. But Joey has no intentions of hurting him. So he stopped. "What happened to my sister, Kaiba!"

"He was taken by Yami no Marik." Kaiba replied, "I love your sister, but she betrayed me and followed Marik. Cause she loves him more than me. She changed my whole I dentity, I love your sister. And I don't care if my pride or reputation is broken. I love her. That's the whole thing that matters...." he continued, Lifting his head up to Joey.

Wheeler was speechless, his eyes wide. Mokuba stood up and shook him. "Joey," he whispered. "I know it's really really hard to believe my brother. But please! He's telling the truth."

"Kaiba and my sister together?!" Joey collapsed through the floor as his eyes were ranging with anger.

"I loved her mutt..." Kaiba replied, his eyes full of spirit.

"LovED??" He asked curiously. He never saw Kaiba's eyes like that.

"Just help will you!" Kaiba shouted, "Just believe me.."

Joey gave a small smirk and a glare at Kaiba. "Of course, I believe you." he said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not being sarcastic, it's just true."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "Why would you believe something I said in just a short moment., Wheeler?" he asked. Chuckling, Joey smiled at Kaiba. He placed his hands on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Why ever would the great CEO come to a Wheeler's house? Just to fool him was no reason. The CEO is very busy." Joey replied softly, "So then even if it's hard to believe, I saw it in your eyes. You truly love my sister, don't you?"

Kaiba nodded in response but he didn't smile nor smirk. He was still serious. "So what do you need my help for?" Joey asked, his eyes wandering around the apartment. The CEO gave a small sigh and crossed his arms, placing them on the level of his chest.

"About Yami no Marik...Remember, Serenity said she love him."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Oh yeaaa..the Egyptian mind control freakish kinda thing he has. Yugi told me that his so called Millenium Rod can control people's mind. And so, probably he did that to my sister. And you have my permission to kill Marik."

"Since when do I follow your permissions?" KAiba asked sarcastically. "Plus, why would Yami no Marik want Serenity taken away from me?"

Thinking, Joey held his head, "Man! Stop asking! Awww brain cramps!"

Kaiba gave an irritated look, "Mokuba, I shall kill this person. And punish you for bringing me to him."

Joey glared at the young CEO, "Probably Yami no Marik likes my sister. Or.." Joey trailed off as his eyes widened. "I remembered Yami telling me that Serenity is part of the past! She's the reincarnation of this girl named Kisara, and the Priest Seth, which was you, loved each other. But some people still mingled with their relationship!!"

Kaiba looked at Joey, "So your telling me that Yami no Marik was the one of the past who mingled with our relationship?" Kaiba questioned but Joey shrugged.

"All I know is, if Kisara is here. Then the spirit of the Priest Seth must be within you!"

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock, of course, he remembered some things! "I remember...that there was this Priest Seth..who wanted Kisara back. But this Priest Seth isn't good..he's evil..."

"Well then..go rescue my sister, Kaiba..."

### Dungeon-Kinda-Crap-Where-Marik-Is-Hiding-Serenity ###

She fluttered her eyes before opening them. Serenity got up from a delicate soft fabricated bed. Scanning the room, she gasped as she saw Marik standing at the doorway, smirking widely. Serenity backed away, but Marik just stepped closer everytime she takes a step back.

"Finally awake?" he asked, teasing in his voice. Serenity's eyes began to tear. She was afraid of him. Mostly now that she was with him all alone. No chance of escaping. And Serenity had no idea of what Marik's next move will be.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Mari kasked in a mocking tone, followed by a mischievous smirk that played on his lips. "You just said a while ago that you love me, after you betrayed Seto Kaiba."

Serenity's eyes widened. She didn't emember anything, specially betraying Kaiba. "I would never! I love Seto, not you!" she screamed, her voice loud but has a hint of scare. Marik replied a laugh that made her uneasy.

"My apologies," he spoke, "You were under my mind control. Yet KAiba wasn't so smart enough to figure that!"

Serenity's eyes softened. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she carefully sobbed. She loved Kaiba, they were finally at peace. But why would he interfere with their relationship. "What have we ever done to you to do this to us?..." She whispered.

A brief silence occurred but he suddenly broke it. "It was just a deal." Marik replied, his face becoming serious. Lifting her head, Serenity looked at him. "The Evil Seth had made a deal with me. If I brought back the spirit that is within you, which is Kisara, I can have my own body, and of course, be the Pharaoh."

Serenity stood up from her place and walked further upon him, "You did this because of your own selfish reasons!" she shouted. Her eyes flaming with sorrow and anger. Marik, once again, laughed.

"Now your feisty side has come upon."

'Serenity...'

'Kisara?'

'Yes..i need your help..'

'What is it?'

'The real Seth which I love, is within the evil Seth..'

'U mean...'

'Yes, the one controlling Seth is the evil one...'

'So we need to defeat this evil Seth and bring back the Real Seth, which u love?'

'Yes...'

'I'll try my best...'

'Thank you..'

Serenity looked at Marik and gulped a bit. "So that man you made a deal with is the Evil Seth, isn't it?..." she asked. Marik gave a playful smirk and nodded. "And he wants Kisara back?.."

"Correct again..."

(a/n: if u don't want much uhm...rated scenes ..i suggest u to not read this part..well, I didn't put too much rated crap..)

Marik, now, near her, was leaning forward. Serenity backed up again, but to no avail. She was trapped. Marik smirked again, this time, wider. "M..Marik..Stop..please..." Serenity begged as he nibbled on her neck, then shoulder.

But he seem to not hear her. He continued, ripping her clothes apart, and taking off that left. "Clothes..a bother to pleasure...isn't it?..." Serenity cringed, she tried pushing him away, but it was no use. He was too strong.

Marik bent down, he flickered his tongue on her delicate sensitive nipples. Serenity gasped, her hands pushing him, but also, she wanted that pleasure. Marik placed one of her breast on his mouth, sucking them hard.

"Marriikkk..." Serenity moaned, as he only moved faster. "NOoo...Stop! Marik..please."

Her cries were useless. He wanted more of her. He didn't even consider how she felt. He traced his tongue and moved on her lips. His kiss was deep, but no passion. She didn't love him, Serenity love Seto, and he was all.

Marik stopped, his eyes wide. "What's this..." he whispered, backing away. "I sense another presence with in you..."

"Another?..."

'Serenity...you're pregnant...you made love with Kaiba..'

"I..I'm pregnant.." Serenity whispered, as she carefully looked at Marik. He was angry by now.

"Kaiba is the father?!"

### Kaiba-who-is-running-to-find-Serenity ###

###Kaiba's POV###

"Damn it!" I cursed. I wanted to find her, but I have no idea where the hell I would find her. It was raining, my clothes are soaked. But never did I care. I only wanted to find her, know the truth, did she really still love me. Or was she only under Marik's mind control.

"I know where she is!" A voice shouted. I moved back and scanned the place, but no one was there. "Kaiba, I'm the real Seth, the good one!"

"The good one?"

"Yes! My dark side is planning on getting Kisara back, and Marik wants Serenity!"

"Damn that Marik!"

"Hurry! Go get her!"

"Where the hell is she?"

"Egyptian tavern dungeon near Ishizu's monument/amusement..thing!" (I forgot what its called, where Ishizu has those sculptures and crap)

###The end###

Clyde: next chapter will be the last chapter...

Clyde007: oh well...now I have to finish Ancient Love :P


	10. A love of an Angel

clyde007: OMG..last chapter...

clyde: -.- she cried because of the song...and the story...

clyde007: -sniffs- it was sooo sooo sooo sweet...

Y.Marik: Yea..she was so happy...

clyde: Marik..just said that?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto/Serenity: -smile- every moment I spend with u is the moment I treasure...

clyde007: -smiles- just read it damn it!

#####Last Chapter####

#$#$#::A love of an Angel::#$#$#

"Damn you woman!" Marik shouted as he slammed Serenity back at the wall. She cried back a cry of pain but he didn't care. "Kaiba will pay for this, and that child of yours !" Serenity gasped and moved away from him. She loved KAiba, and the only memory she might have with him is the child she was having.

_I don't care what other people think_

_I love you and that's what matters_

_I never realized it until u showed me your true self_

_Now im struggling, to find you, to see you_

She didn't care about what was happening to her, she only wanted the child to be happy. That's all. "Marik! please stop...please.." she begged, her hands shaking as tears dropped wet.

Marik's glare never faded, he was angered by this. He hated KAiba, and mostly he hated the fact that she was his. But he wanted to make it all better, he wanted for Kaiba's child dead. To get revenge on him.

"I will kill that child," Marik growled, his eyes burning. "You are mine, not Kaiba's."

_I was always scared of you, always wondering_

_I never wanted to go close to you, never_

_But now that I feel this feeling_

_I can't believe im loving you_

_So now im struggling, to see you, to feel you_

__

Serenity shook her head and stood up. Clutching on her shirt, one hand on the wall, she faced Marik. Her lips quivering, her eyes determined, and her tears still gushing. "I love him..and no matter what you do..i will always love him....you cant break that love..neve-."

Serenity couldn't say her last words because of a smack that followed her. Drips of blood were on the floor as she collapsed. "I will break that love! Now!"

There was no response from her but only a sob came out.

&&&& KAiba's POV &&&

I was running every where, I was running where my heart leads me to. I needed to see her, I needed to feel her touch. I wanted to know if she loves me. I wanted all of her. I want her. I love her. The rain was heavy, the thunders were loud, the lightnings struck. But nothing could stop me.

"I will be there..always..Serenity.." I whispered, my eyes turning through the one alley way. My heart was beating fast. I can feel it, she was there. Facing the alley's direction, I gave one last deep sigh before entering the crooked path way. My eyes were forward, not being distracted by the thunders and lightnings.

_I never knew what love was, I never felt it_

_I thought it was a weakness, I thought.._

_But when you came to me, u showed me what it was_

_Now I have to see you, I have to find you, I have to feel you_

_Cuz this life is something that I cant live without you..._

__

"Serenity!!!" I shouted, my voice hoarse but determined. There was no answer, so did it again..and again..and again. I didn't stop, I wont stop, I don't want to stop, I cant.

$$$$::SErenity's POV::$$$$

Tears formed in my eyes as Marik kicked me hard. I didn't care what he was doing to me. What I cared for was that of the baby inside of me. I was waiting for something, for someone who want come. I was waiting for Seto.

'Will he come?...Will he?...'

He was still kicking me, breaking glasses and cursing vulgar words. But I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I wanted for him to come. I wanted to feel his touch once more, I wanted to hug him..i want to feel his lips on mine.

I was about to give up, but then I heard his voice. He's calling me...I know he is..i hear it..loud. Seto is here.

_I love you, oh I love you_

_I know you will come, I know you wont leave me_

_My heart tells me you're here_

_My heart tells me I can see you again..._

_But my eyes tells me your not here..._

_I know you're here...please tell me you're here..._

_Please kiss me...please hug me...tell me you're here..._

'I am here...'

I smiled as I closed my eyes, I could suddenly feel Seto's arms around me. My tears were dropping. I could feel his warmth, I could feel his touch, I know he will never let me down.

"Seto..." I whispered, my voice so soft.

I felt him smile, I couldn't see it, but I know he is smiling. "Serenity..." The way he says my name. It was so beautiful....

#####Normal POV####

Marik smirked as he looked at the couple who were hugging each other. Picking up a knife, he moved inches towards Kaiba and a loud thud was heard. Serenity opened her eyes as she shook uncontrollably. Blood scattered on the floor as Marik looked at both of them.

"Seto!!!" Serenity screamed, her tears multiplying and her grip tight. Kaiba laid on the cold cement, blood on his blouse.

__

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Chuckling to his self, Marik licked the blood of his fingers as Serenity stared in fear. Her eyes blank, and her breathing skipping. "Aww...poor Kaiba..dead?"

Unable to speak, Serenity walked towards Marik and grabbed the knife as he stared at her. Watching her every move, Marik's eyes widened as Serenity placed the knife on her throat.

"Seto...I love you so much..."

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cuz I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cuz even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

__

Closing her eyes, Serenity gave one last smile but a hand stopped her. "No..Serenity.." Kaiba whispered, his eyes closed, but his breathing short and blood gushing out. Serenity quivered on his cold touch but he smile never wavered, instead, she dropped the knife and took his hand in to hers. Sobbing, she moved his hands towards her cheeks, feeling them softly.

Kaiba smiled and tightened his grip on Serenity hand, "God..Serenity I love you so much...thank you for changing me.."

"Seto..."

"I just want to know..."

"What..?"

"...Do you love me..."

"Seto...you hold my heart...what does it say.."

Kaiba gave a short smirk, "It says that I will see you in heaven....you love me..good bye.."

_Laying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

Serenity's eyes widened as Kaiba's hands fell off of hers. Sobbing softly, she bent towards him and wrapped her arms around Kaiba. Marik stared, then he kneeled down.

Picking up the knife, Marik sliced his wrists as Serenity watched in confusion and hurt.

"You love him with all your heart.." Marik whispered, his eyes narrowing. "All I can do is give my life.."

Serenity gasped, but before she could say another word, a flash of light came by, and Marik disappeared. Serenity looked up, her lips whispering a thank you as Kaiba slowly opened his eyes.

"Se-renity..." he choked out as he looked at her. Serenity smiled, her tears flowing again. As they fell, Kaiba wiped them off and hugged her tightly. "I thought I would lose you..."

Serenity shook her head and slammed against him, sobbing slowly into his chest. "I love you so much..Seto..."

'I love you so much I want you to be with the real man you love...which is Kaiba...'

'Marik?...thank you..'

"I never thought..that I loved me the same way I did..." Kaiba whispered as he wiped all her tears away.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cuz I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cuz even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Seth...Seth...?"

"Kisara?..."

"Its okay now..were at peace now.."

"Peace..with you..amazing.."

"Seth..did you ever love me?.."

"You..never noticed..that I love you..."

"Seth.....oh Seth.."

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Baby, baby_

"Seto...I always believed you would come to me, that you will never leave me alone...."

"And I never thought..i would ever feel A love of an Angel..."

#################END!!!!#############

clyde: BORINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

clyde007: shut up!!!!

clyde: its true, isn't it? isn't it boring?


End file.
